Extra Lessons
by djlee6
Summary: Chrona sees something that confuses her and Stein has to explain...will get graphic later on FEMchrona...main kid/chrona and side stein/chrona...later threesome
1. Chapter 1

this is for Captin Kidette, the true SteinxChrona fan :)  
>love u lots!<br>(no offense other readers lol)

okay, so those of you that read my first SteinxChrona fic, you know that I base Chrona's gender for the fic on a coin toss. Heads, girl; Tails, boy. this time...heads. So Chrona is a girl in this fic. Enjoy!

Chrona POV

I was standing outside of Professor Stein's labratory. I was figeting really bad, squirming a little like I had when I wrote my first poem (which I still don't know is good or not). I came here to talk to Miss Marie about something. I would talk to Maka, but as nice as she was, she always took things a bit to far. She was so protective of me that it was beginning to get overbearing. It helped at first because I had no idea what I was doing and everything was so new to me. I was still having some trouble with little things, but I was getting better and opening up a little more. Mr. Corner even began to gather a little dust since I was sitting there so much anymore.

This, though...Miss Marie had said I could talk to her about anything. And right now...she was the only one I really could talk to.

Finally I took a breath and rang the doorbell. I heard her stumbling a bit, but she eventually opened the door and greeted me with her kind smile.

"Chrona!" She pulled me into a hug. "How have you been?"She had forgiven me for the whole mess with Professor Stein all those months ago and still taught at the Academy, deciding that she could hunt for a husband on her days off, (which was only one day a week if you don't count vacation, but whatever). It was nice that I could talk to her again, even if I was no longer a student.

"I've been okay, Miss Marie. Thank you...And how are have you been?"

"Oh, fine I suppose," she laughed a bit. "What did you need?"

I grabbed my arm out of habit. "Actually...I was wondering if I could talk to you about something..."

The smile on her face was replaced by a small guilty frown. "Oh, I'm sorry, Chrona, but I was actually getting ready to leave. Shinigami-sama wanted me to help escort some students on a mission."

"Oh, okay," I was disappointed, but she did have a job. Just because she'd have no problem talking to me didn't mean she had the time for it. "I understand...Maybe another time, then?"

Just as she was going to respond, a voice from inside interupted her. "Marie, aren't you supposed to be leaving right now?"

Her face lit up and she dragged me inside, pulling me into the main room where Stein was at his computer. "Stein! Could you do me a favor?"

He turned in his swivel chair, again leaning over what was supposed to be the back of it. He twisted his screw, his eyes hidden by the blaring reflection on his glasses.  
>"Sure, what kind of favor?"<p>

She pulled me in front of her and I felt my face heat up. "Chrona needs someone to talk to and I have to leave. Would you mind helping her out?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted him to say yes or no...I did like Professor Stein. He was always nice to me and even forgave me for betraying him. Of course...we had never spoken just as friends. I grabbed at my arm again and looked at the floor. I was sure he'd say no.

Instead he just smiled. "You don't need to call in a favor for that," he said. "I have no problem helping a student...even a former one."

"Great!" Miss Marie went to grab her shoulder bag and turned to wave goodbye at us. "Be home later!" And with that, she was gone. And I was alone. With Professor Stein...

Gulp.

"You can go on and sit down, Chrona." I nodded and sat down, strangely in the same spot I had been all those months ago when I slipped that snake into Miss Marie's coffee..."So what do you need?" Professor Stein got up from his chair and sat oppisite me.

I was horribly nervous. How was I suppose to expect Professor Stein to hear my problems? I didn't know how to handle that...

Suddenly he lets out an akward laugh. "Why don't I make something to drink while you get your thoughts together?" I didn't even get a chance to respond before he disapeared into the kitchen.

I took a deep breath. I spent all that time to convince Ragnorak to leave me alone while I sort out all of this. If I left here with nothing, he'd never give me time to myself again. And I really didn't want to think of what he'd do just because he felt like he was getting back at me for wasting his time. It'd be uncomfortable but...I guess beggers really can't be choosers.

He came back in and sat down, placing a couple glasses of coffee between us. "Thank you," I said quietly, taking a small drink to be polite.

He smiled in return. "Look, Chrona, I know it may be a little weird to talk to me about anything personal."

"You do?"

He wound his screw and sighed softly. "Yeah, I do...I mean, yes, we have fought before and fought together...but none of that matters when you get down to the very simple fact: that I'm a man and you're a young woman. I won't lie; I may not be able to fully understand if it's a woman issue, but I promise to try."

I blushed a little. "And..." He waited for me to continue. "...you won't tell anyone?"

"Not unless you're in some kind of trouble," he said honestly.

I nodded. Nothing to worry about...I'm pretty sure I wasn't in trouble. "Okay..."

"Now what's troubling you?"

Here goes. I took a deep breath. "Well...there was something that really confused me..." I blushed a little at the memory. "I had seen...someone doing something...with someone else..." If I was the type of person, I would have done a facepalm. How was he supposed to help me when I couldn't even explain what happened?

He seemed interested though. "What do you mean? They were doing something bad?"

"No, I don't think it was...bad really...I think they liked it and they weren't hurting anyone..."

Stein POV

I was pretty lost. I thought that maybe Chrona would be wondering about something one of her friends said or maybe she needed help handling Ragnorak or maybe she was even having some weird reoccuring nightmare.

This though...Did she see what I think she saw?

"Chrona, I'm a little lost. What do you mean?"

She blushed darkly at having to give details but went on to explain. "I don't think I was supposed to see...I had been in the lower part of the school. I left my room and planned to go upstairs to the library and I heard someone so I went to go look for them thinking that maybe someone had gotten lost." I nodded to show I was fallowing along. "But then I saw a girl and a boy up against one of the walls...and they were...touching and making sounds..."

So that is what she saw.

I coughed akwardly and felt my face heat up a bit. To think I'd have to explain sex to her. "Chrona, what do you know about relationships? Between a boy and a girl?"

She sat and thought for a moment. "They...seem to be common...?"

I sighed. "Do you know what people do when they're in a relationship?" She shook her head. Great. "So, you're confused because you saw two people in a close relationship touching each other, right?"

"Um...no, not really..." No? "I know that sometimes people touch...I didn't know they touched like that...and I don't know why they were but...that isn't what made me confused..."

"...Then...what made you confused?"

She figeted a little and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I knew it was something I shouldn't have seen it, so I left without saying anything and I ran back into my room. It wasn't that far away, but for some reason I felt like I was beginning to sweat and I felt really hott...and there was heat where I hadn't felt it before..."

Shit. So she got aroused watching a couple start to get dirty. I cleared my throat and leaned forward a bit to hide my hardening member. The idea of this girl flushed and sweaty, her pussy getting wet...Damnitt, knock it off!

"Nothing to worry about, Chrona," I forced a smile on my face to reassure her. "You just got a little aroused is all." I had to keep my voice from breaking at that word.

"What's aroused?" She seemed interested now.

"Well...that heat you felt was arousal. Now you don't need to tell me if you don't want to..." I can't belive what I was about to ask, but I promised to help and that's what I intended to do. "But did you...touch the area that felt hott to you?"

She blushed darkly. "No...but my legs squeezed together really tight...It felt like I wanted something but I don't know what."

I gulped a little. I was going to need to lock myself in my room once Chrona left. "Well normally a woman becomes aroused because of a man..." No sense in explaining that there were other ways to be aroused. I didn't feel like a lesson in sexual orintation. "It's because of a part that the man has. That area that felt hott to you? That part is different on a man."

"How is it different?"

I never should have offered to help. I tried to think of how to explain further...Charts! I got up (trying to hide my own arousal) and went over to my desk and came back with a book, flipping to a page with both a man and woman naked. I sat back down and laid the book on the table, showing her. "See this? This is the woman form when naked." Chrona nodded to show she was listening. I pointed a little lower on the picture. "This is the area you felt hott in. This is called the vagina." I then pointed at the male form. "This is a man." I pointed lower again. "And this is his...area. But instead of a vagina, he has a penis." I looked up to be sure she understood,  
>only to see that not only did she hear everything I said, but her eyes took in the male picture very carefully. I coughed again to break the chain of indecent thoughts. "Now the reason women usually get aroused is because of a man. That need you felt? That you needed something? That was your body saying that if you were with a boy, that was the time that he'd put his penis inside of you. Do you understand?"<p>

I watched her carefully, seeing her reaction to all of this. I still couldn't belive that Medusa had never explained sex to her, but then again, that witch had been planning to kill Chrona when she was no longer useful. She didn't seem the grandmother type.

Chrona looked at the two pictures carefully, seeming to process it all. "So...I need to find a boy to put his penis in me?"

Oh wow..."It's called sex when that happens, Chrona, and no that's not really what it means. You don't need to have sex to get rid of that feeling."

"Then...what do you do?"

I closed the book and handing it to her. 'Human Anatomy and You'...A book I hadn't used in years but would help Chrona a lot now. "I want you to take this book and read it, okay? It should explain everything, but whatever you have questions on, you can come back here and ask. Sound alright?"

She picked up the book carefully. "Um...thank you..." She smiled a bit at me and got up, holding the book to her chest. "Thank you very much, Professor."

"Anytime, Chrona," I waved a bit as she left, admiring the saw her hips swayed under that clingy dress of her's. The instant she closed the door behind her, I ran into my room and locked the door to cater to my problem.

What an interesting afternoon.

okay I made up that title of the book...though it sounds like something that may be a book...idk

im not sure how long i'll make this or where im really going with it but whatever lol

im thinking that maybe i might throw a few people at chrona but dont worry, it's a stein/chrona paired fic :) plz review! 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two here

while writing i got a review on chapter one lol

dino kid: I know that there is only one 't' in hot. I do 'hot' like 'damn the stove is hot', but when it comes to 'damn he looks hott' or whatever...two 't's lol

anyway enjoy = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chrona POV

I went right back to my room after leaving Professor Stein's labrotory. I was already a few chapters into the book, laying on my stomach and crossing my legs back and forth. I normally had a hard time understanding something I just read out of a text book, but this was all pretty interesting and it explained a lot.

"What the hell are you reading?" I guess I was so into my reading that I didn't notice Ragnorak come out.

"Just a book that Professor Stein gave me," I explained absent mindedly as I kept reading.

I felt him look over my shoulder and suddenly he tried grabbing the book from me. I had to hold it down to keep it from him, evetually resorting to hiding it, my head down as he tried to pull my hair to get me away from it.

"Damnitt, Chrona! What do you need to read that stuff for?"

"I asked him something and he gave me this!" I yelled so he'd hear me even with my face hidden. He stopped pulling at my hair and huffed. I went back to reading my book, figuring the worst of his fit was over.

"What the hell did you ask that old man about?"

"Nothing," I muttered. I didn't feel like going through everything with Ragnorak. I told him to leave me alone today for a reason.

"It's not nothing, dumbass!" He yelled. "That's a filthy book!"

"The human body is not filthy!" It says so in the book. "I'm reading this and you can just get used to it!"

Ragnorak huffed and retreated, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid bitch'. He didn't like it when I spoke back. Before we came here, though, when I spoke back, it didn't mean much to him. Since I had actually taken to hitting him back, he didn't like fighting with me much anymore.

I just sighed and went back to my reading. As helpful as this book was, it didn't say everything. Maybe the library would have more information...

I was going through all of the books, still holding the one Professor Stein gave me to my chest. I couldn't really find too much at first, but towards the back of the lower floor, I was finally getting somewhere.

At least...I think so.

After all of my searching I had found some books under the label 'Romance'. I didn't know what that was, but they seemed to be strories about a man putting his penis inside of a woman's vagina. So I began reading them to see how it worked.

"Chrona?"

I turned looked up from my spot on the floor against the bookshelf, knees huddled to my chest. "Oh, hello, Kid-kun."

He walked over to where I was seated and began to take in the various books scattered around me, Professor Stein's book laying in my lap. "I didn't know you read this sort of thing..."

Kid POV

I was used to seeing Chrona in the library whenever I went there to find books on symmetry, and I was always sure to say hello to her. Today when I walked over though, she had all of these romance novels scattered on the floor. I recognized some of them as the ones Liz read. All of them had men topless on the covers, some of them in some suggestive or dominating pose, and others with them pulling a woman to them. I never thought Chrona to be the type to want a man around so badly that she fantasized it...read about it.

"This is my first time, actually," She said. "I didn't know they made books like these."

I sat cross legged on the floor in front of her. "So why the sudden interest?"

"Professor Stein told me that if I wanted to know about sex, I should read this book," She held up some old looking hardcover titled 'Human Anatomy and You'. "But this didn't tell me everything so I came up here." She explained simply.

Wait..."You went to ask Professor Stein about sex?" I'd more picture her fainting at doing something like that.

"No, I went to ask Miss Marie bout something that I saw, but she was busy so Professor Stein told me."

"...You saw someone having sex?"

"No, I saw two people being a little...close, and I felt hott after I left and Professor Stein says I felt that way because I wanted to have sex." She shrugged. "But I didn't know what it was, so I'm looking it up."

"...You became aroused and now you want to know what sex is?"

"Yes,"

It was taking me a while to process what I just heard. I figured that Chrona didn't know what sex was, but this was just akward. Still...if she really was so interested then I could offer to teach her all about it...Maybe some hands on teaching...

Whoa! Bad thoughts!

I shook my head hard and cleared my throat. "So...what have you learned so far?"

"A lot actually..." She said. "I learned that you can make a woman 'aroused' or 'turned on' by touching her in certain ways. Like her breast or clit." Oh dear lord this was too much...She was so matter of factly...like she had no idea that all of these things were so embarrassing to talk about so openly. I had to admit, though, hearing all of those words come out of her mouth created some nice visuals of her...on her bed...naked...looking up with desperate eyes as she teases herself and begs for more than just her own touch...

Damnitt!

"Sounds like you're learning a lot," I said, starting to feel a little constricted.

"Yeah, but I still have some questions that I need to ask Professor Stein when I return his book to him."

I smiled a bit at her, despite the pain growing below. "Well just be careful of how you ask, kay?"

She seemed a little worried now. "What do you mean?"

Damn. "Ah...nevermind...I'm sure it doesn't matter..." What the hell was I saying? Be careful how you ask? The man's a scientist! He's used to being in akward situations and discussing embarrassing topics..."I should get going. See you later, Chrona," I waved goodbye, hiding the random novel I had stolen from the pile on the floor, intending to change the names once I go home.

okay that chapter was shorter but meh lol 


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to all of those who have read, reviewed, and favorited lol makes me want to keep writing when i know im loved 3

BlackDragon987: for this fic i kinda figured that Chrona is so damn cute she could make anyone like her lol even if she's completely clueless to it ...

KuriSari: lucky you! i got your review just when i was writing this chapter! i love kid/chrona too, but i wasn't sure if i wanted to do that in this fic lol but since you asked, i dont see any reason to not throw kid in here a little more. if you'd like, i can write a fic on kid/chrona for u

anyway...hope you all enjoy chapter three!

Chrona POV

I was a little confused when Kid left looking like he did. He seemed like he was embarrassed over something I said. But Professor Stein's book says that the human body is nothing to be embarrassed about. That's how I was able to talk to him about it so openly.

I shrugged and just began to put all of the books I had looked at back on the shelf (was I missing one?) and heading out of the library. I had finished the book Professor Stein had loaned me, and I was thinking of giving it back to him. Course when I passed by one of the large windows, I saw that it was already dark outside. I sighed.  
>Well...there's always tomorrow.<p>

I went back to my room and set the book on my desk, planning on returning it as soon as I got up.

"Get enough of your fill, finally?" Rognorak seemed a little upset.

"Yes, I learned a lot today,"

He began to rub his knuckles into the side of my head. "That's not what I meant, moron!"

"Ow! Quit it! I don't know what you mean then!" I tried really hard to pull his arms away from me. Hard to do that when I couldn't reach behind me very well.

"Oh, you don't, do you? Just look!" He grabbed my dress and pulled it up, exposing my panties and some of my stomach. I felt my face go red but before I went to pull my dress back down I saw in the full length mirror Liz and Patty gave me what he meant.

My panties looked wet and it was beginning to show on the insides of my thighs. I hadn't noticed.

Curiously, I reached down and smeared some of it from my thighs onto my fingers and saw that it was some sticky substance. 'Oh...this must be that cum all those books kept talking about...' From all those books I read, it was apparently a good thing before sex. Suddenly lines from all of those books started to pop up, like "damn, you're already hott for me, huh" and "I love a tight, wet pussy". (A/N: seriously, could you think of any school having these?)

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at my fingers, not really sure what to do at that point.

"Damnitt, Chrona! Did you read all those books all day today for nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Arg! Useless!" Without even explaining, he went back in my body, leaving me to wonder.

Usually when a woman did this, she would have sex, right?

I don't know how long I sat there before the door just opened. "Chrona, I-" Oh, it was Kid.

"Hello, Kid-kun," I greeted.

He just stood there, his face turning red.

Kid POV

I couldn't belive what I was seeing. Chrona, with her skirt hiked up to her waist as she sat on the edge of her bed, her thighs covered in cum, panties wet, and her fingers damp.

Did I just walk in on her about to masterbate?

I just stood there like an idiot, taking in the sight before me before I put my gaze on the floor. "L-Liz wanted me...to um...ask if you wanted to...borrow a dress...for a party next week...She has one that um...she thinks will...look good...on you..." It took tremendous effort to force that out. I felt like my brain was shutting down. Why the hell didn't I knock?

"Sure, that'd be nice," Why the hell wasn't she screaming at me and demanding I leave?

"S-sorry I didn't knock...I didn't know I was interupting..."

"You aren't,"

I couldn't help looking at her to see if she meant that or if she was just messing with me. "I'm..not?"

She gazed at her fingers. "Actually I was just thinking of what to do..." Holy shit, this is like one of Black Star's or Soul's stupid porn tapes!

I put my gaze back on the floor. "Probably masterbate, I imagine," Damitt! Why did I say that?

"Masterbate?"

Oh dear lord I just wanna cry! "Y-yes...you know, so you can...release the...pent-up...feeling..."

"Isn't that what sex is for?" She's doing this on purpose, isn't she? No, wait, she isn't that cruel...Calm down, Kid...

"Well...normally...but when you can't...have sex, you...masterbabte..." How do I keep winding up getting into situations like these?

"Do you masterbabte?"

I felt my pants tighten at that. I had actually done that about three times after getting home and replacing the names in the novel I took with 'Kid' and 'Chrona'. Now here she was, in a pefect position for me to just do whatever I wanted. Curse my gentelmanly nature. I felt to guilty to leave, but to guilty to do anything to help her. What the hell was I supposed to do? "Yes...I do..."

"How?"

I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight...or tomorrow night...or any time soon. "You just...do what feels good...I guess..."

Chrona POV

I had never seen Kid so nervous about something. He was always collected. Maybe something in the room was unsymmetrical?

But instead of looking around to see what it was, I just looked back at my fingers and thought over his words: do what feels good. All those books had told me what would feel good, but you needed to have sex to feel any of that, right? I frowned and looked back at Kid.

"Um...Kid-kun?"

He looked back at me, his cheeks red for some reason. "Yes?"

"Could you help me?"

Kid POV

My brain shut down just then. Did she want me to help her masterbate? How? With what? Me?

I shivered a little in delight at the thought of pulling those panties off and giving her everything she wanted. My pants began to feel tighter and I knew that there was probably some pre-cum leaking from my tip.

That's it. I couldn't do it anymore. And I was sure I knew what she wanted.

I made my way over to her bed and sat net to her, pulling her panties down and seeing how wet she was before I rubbed my fingers along her pussy, becoming wet as I felt her juices.

Chrona POV

I gasped as I felt Kid touch me there. I was just going to ask him to hand me Professor Stein's book to see if I missed where it'd tell me how to masterbate, but I guess Kid thought it'd be better to show me.

I have to say, it felt amazing.

I grabbed the quilt under me with one hand and used the other to clutch onto his jacket as he rubbed his fingers up and down before finally rubbing at a very sensitive part near the top.

I felt myself stiffen at the contact of his hott fingers on that spot (I assume it was the clit I had read about), a pleasurable pain rushing through my body. "K-Kid-kun!"  
>I moaned and widened my legs without thinking, loving this new feeling.<p>

He then began to whisper in my ear. "Do you feel how my fingers are touching you, Chrona?" His fingers were still moving and I gasped and moaned, only managing to answer him with an eager nod. "This is how you touch yourself to masterbate. You do this until you cum. Understand?" I bit my lip and nodded again.

He then pulled his fingers away and stood up, leaning over a bit with a hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye. "I'd help you to cum, but if I stay, I won't be able to stop myself from doing more to you. Just remember what I showed you." He then turned and left, leaving me alone, panting a bit and feeling hotter than I ever had before.

Kid was an amazing teacher.

Kid POV

I regretted leaving, but I was a gentleman and I wasn't going to push Chrona for sex.

I looked down at my hand, not believing that I had just done that...Made her moan my name, touched her in such an intimate place...

I tasted my fingers and groaned. Dear god, I was never going to have another peaceful night again.

okay, so there's more Kid for ya lol i love him as a perv

plz review 


	4. Chapter 4

lol damn im naughty arent i?

anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews!

BeastGirlrayven: you have no idea how much i wanted to squeal when i read "greatest stroy ever"! i know! i love a naughty kid! damn hott! *hands you a rag for your nosebleed*

Captin Kidette: *also hands you a rag for your nosebleed* yes, you should lol then i could read some of your stuff since youve been so supportive of mine lol im glad that this was able to make u blush so much teehee i actually felt akward when i wrote this thinking it wasn't all that good but appearently it was lol

Peter White's Lover: *hands out a rag for your nosebleed, too* lol glad you kept reading on...it looks like the third chapter really did it for a lot of people

KuriSari: I'd love to make a Kid/Chrona lemon! feel free to send me some ideas :) Yeah, I could've had Kid just leave all hott and bothered without doing anything, but, like u said, he IS a man. and that idea...i'll think about that...Ive never written a threesome before...

Impersonator: you called yourself Kuri Sari, when you're not...but whatever...glad you liked chapter three and sorry that you couldnt sleep anymore lol what can i say?  
>im a perv *shrug*<p>

anyway, here's chapter four!

ooooooooooo

Chrona POV

I was currently washing off. I had barely slept at all last night. After Kid had left, I felt unbarebly hott. I had quickly went to work at mimicking the touches he gave me and once I started, I couldn't stop.

The first time it happened, I felt myself heat up all over. I bit my lip hard to keep from making too much noise. I rubbed myself hard, feeling my hand become slick. I still felt like it was Kid's hand there, touching me as I felt his breath on my neck, him whispering in my ear. I wasn't sure why, but I loved him being so close to me. I couldn't hold back the moans anymore as my head fell back, my other hand gripping the quilt under me hard. I t didn't take long for me to reach my limit...my climax,  
>as the books called it. I screamed out and felt my body realease my cum and fell back on the bed, my legs still dangling off. I was panting hard and tried to regain my senses, only to feel myself become aroused again and pulled off my dress to avoid being as hot.<p>

I had thrown my dress to the floor and went under my blanket to hide myself from anyone that would walk in. (I had never worried about until Kid just came in like he had...though I wouldn't mind if he came back in...) The quilt against my skin made me gasp. It was soft cotton that I was fimiliar with, but my body was so sensitive now.  
>I moaned softly and began to relish in the sensations all over me, trailing my hands anywhere I could touch, and found that my breasts were very eager to be touched. I gasped and began to rub myself again, using the other hand to fondle my breasts.<p>

All in all, that was pretty much how I had spent the entire night.

I blushed darkly at the memory.

It was a miracle that Ragnorak hadn't come out and seen me like that, though I'm not sure that he was clueless to it.

I finished washing up and was going to put my dress on when I realized that I hadn't washed it last night. I saw it still crumpled on the floor and frowned. I couldn't wear it out. It smelled like sweat and it had my cum all over the lower part of it. I went to my dresser.

Maka, Liz, and Patty were always dragging me out to go shopping but I had never really worn any of the things they had gotten me. I may as well wear some of it now,  
>seeing as they were all I had clean.<p>

I eventually settled for a knee-length black, pink, and white plaid skirt and a pink tank top with a black long sleeve over shirt. I looked in the mirror, slipping on my regular shoes. I wasn't too sure about the outfit when they first had me try it on, but looking at it now, it wasn't all that bad. I wasn't used to having my calves or neck exposed, but it would have to do.

I grabbed Professor Stein's book and left for his labratory.

ooooooooooooooooo

Stein POV

I've been plauged with these thoughts for days. I kept thinking that I shouldn't have gotten involved in something so personal. I should have just risked Marie getting mad at me and told Chrona to come back and talk to her some other time.

But instead-like an idiot-I decided to attempt to keep my composure so I could try to explain sex to an attractive looking young woman only to have to spend the rest of the day a mess.

The only thing that had been distracting were my classes. I had no room to think any dirty thoughts when I was teaching, but when the class ended and I was alone with my thoughts...it all came back.

The urge to run my hands up and down that figure...The blood rushing through my entire body...The fantasies of pushing that body under me and claiming it...

I coughed a bit to interupt the thoughts...and the silence. Marie had gone out somewhere, leaving me alone.

I was thinking that maybe I should do something to keep all of the dirty thoughts away. But the damn doorball rang.

I stood up from my chair and sighed, figuring it must be Spirit again, complaining about Maka not wanting to be with him and his father status would be forever strained,  
>blah, blah, blah. But when I opened the door, Chrona was standing there. And damnitt she looked...adorable.<p>

I had only seen her in that black dress. Seeing her looking so...girly was...quite a sight...

"Hello, Professor Stein. I came to return your book." She brought the book from her chest and handed it to me. I should've just taken it from her, thanked her, and shut the door. Instead I took the book and dumbly gestured for her to come in.

She smiled softly and took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offered.

"Oh, just water, thank you."

I nodded and returned with a coffe mug and handed it to her. "You look nice today, Chrona," I complimented, smiling. "Any plans today?"

She shook her head and set her cup down. "No...I had forgotten to wash my dress last night, so I had to find something else to wear...I really don't know if this is the best outfit for me but...it was the best I could do on such short notice..." She trailed off.

"I see..." I wound my screw. "So you read the book yesterday, I take it? You're returning it awefully soon..."

"Oh...yes. I had been reading all day yesterday. Kid even helped me a little bit."

...What?

"Kid helped you study sex?"

She blushed a little. "Well...sort of...I guess he didn't really explain anything, but he was very..." her blush darkened. "...He was very helpful without realizing it."

I became curious. "Really now?"

She began to figet. "Well...thank you very much, Professor. For letting me borrow your book." She stood and bowed slightly. "I should get going. Bye!" She rushed off and before I could even process what had happened, she was gone.

And I was left confused.

Did she and Kid have sex?

oooooooooooooooooo

lol not that dirty this chapter, but i promise it will be later on

plz review 


	5. Chapter 5

okay, so updates popping up a lot lol

Kuri Sari: thanks for the love! (i know ur a girl lol a fangirl. fangirl power!) i am considering a lot now...thinking it may help make this a bit longer...gotta lead up to it ya know lol

here's chapter five!

oooooooooooooo

Stein POV

I don't know how long I sat there, wondering what the hell Chrona had meant. Kid helped her without realizing it? So it couldn't have been sex, right? Kid would now if he was helping her by doing something like that.

But Kid wouldn't have sex with Chrona would he? I mean he was an upright young man and not to mention his OCD...He wouldn't be attracted to someone so...I don't know...unsymmetrical, would he?

But she was quite a catch, if you were able to tolerate Ragnorak...

And if she had sex, he would've have popped up and said something right? Or wait...maybe that's why she left...?

I needed to take a walk.

oooooooo

Chrona POV

I don't know how to deal with having such a secret. I know that the human body is nothing to be that embarrassed about now, but I don't think that Kid would want me to tell people how he had touched me, even though I enjoyed it, and he didn't seem to mind too much either...

I couldn't tell Professor Stein something like that! Why did I tell him that Kid had helped me? What if he talks to Kid? What if Kid gets upset with me for saying anything and he refuses to ever speak to me again? I don't think I can handle loosing one of my friends!

"Chrona?"

I jolted a bit in surprise. I had been wondering around, lost in my thoughts for some time and had wound up downtown, near the shops. "Oh, hello, Kid..." I blushed darkly and looked at the ground. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act around him now, since...that had happened last night.

"What are you doing out? Were you supposed to meet someone?"

Kid POV

I had just been out to have some coffee at Deathbucks since Liz and Patty went shopping. I hadn't expected to see Chrona out this early. Or at all. Normally you had to drag her out of her room (though she was getting better.) I certainly wasn't prepared to see her like this.

She was dressed up so pretty and so...symmetrical. I felt myself blush at this, wondering why she was dressed like that.

"No, I'm not...My dress was dirty and I forgot to wash it..." She grabbed at her right arm. "Does it...look bad?"

"Oh, no!" I assured her, taking a few steps closer. "It looks wonderful on you! I was jus wondering if you had a date or something." I hated the thought of her being out with some random boy, his hands all over her as he told her pretty little words just so he could take advantage of her. The very idea made my blood boil.

She laughed a bit, but the sound seemed hallow. "No, I don't think that's a possibility..."

Not a possibility? "Chrona, you're a very beautiful young lady. I'm sure you have more admirers than you know," Me being one of them.

She blushed pink and smiled. "Thank you, Kid-kun. You're always so nice and helpful..." Her face darkened then. "And...also...thanks for...yesterday..."

I felt my own face heat up. "My pleausre," I returned.

"Mine too," she muttered under her breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that, but I had. Damnitt, Chrona, you have no idea the effect you have on me.

Stein POV

I had been walking around for a while, trying to clear my head. Random times, I'd wind my screw and take a drag off my cigerette. Not many people were out, so I didn't have to worry about any mothers out with their kids throwing me dirty looks for 'killing their kids with second hand smoke'.

Eventually I wound up downtown and heard a couple talking, before realizing who those voices belonged to. Kid and Chrona.

I kept myself hidden and looked around the corner of a building. They were talking, normally at first. Chrona was looking a little embarrassed, which was normal. Kid then took a few steps towards her and some more words were exchanged before they were both blushing darkly.

I frowned. Seemed like they had good chemistry...

I was kind of disappointed at this. It may have been a long shot and incredibly unlikely, but I wouldn't have minded having Chrona all to myself. Then again, I was a generous man...Maybe I could share...

I began to drool a little as I watched them talking, picturing them getting a little closer, flushed and panting. They would be so young and inexperienced...Then I'd pop in and show Kid the ropes on how to make Chrona scream in just the right way as we both had her at our mercy.

Damnitt I really had a problem.

I decided that I needed to quickly head back home. Bad enough I had bad thoughts with Chrona but now Chrona and Kid? This just wasn't my day...

Kid POV

I tried to break the akward tension by clearing my throat.

"Well...as much as I enjoyed it...I should apologize." I did go out of line. If Chrona had any experience with relationships, she probably would've hit me for touching her and then never spoke to me again. "I was out of line...doing that."

"But...you were just helping,"

I sighed. "Yes, but you shouldn't do that sort of thing with a person unless you're in a relationship with them. It's..intimate, and I apologize for violating that." I had loved feeling her under me like that, loved the taste of her on me. But it was wrong.

I saw Chrona figeting and wondered how she'd react. She might end up being embarrassed at thinking of me close to her like that, or may be angry, thinking that I had done it to take advantage of her. But intead, she surprised me. "Well...it wouldn't be violating anything if...we had a relationship...right?"

I was certain my heart skipped a couple of beats at that. "I guess not..." I gulped, feeling nervous. "That is...if you'd like to be...my girlfriend?"

Chrona looked back up at me and smiled. "I'd like that...I think I can handle it..."

I smiled brightly, feeling happier than I had in a long time and took Chrona's hand in mine, before kissing her on the cheek. She blushed and giggled, squeezing my hand a bit.

Was it any wonder why I was in love with this girl?

oooooooooooooooo

I know what u may be thinking...

"DJ, this is a Stein/Chrona fic! why the hell is Kid here more than Stein is?"

Just chill out and wait...Stein and Chrona will be together, kay?

lol plz review 


	6. Chapter 6

coming along nicely i think lol ten reviews aren't too bad lol anyway they all make me feel loved :) i feel like soul eater fanfictions have been a lot easier to write...must be because i feel in love with the series instantly

Kuri Sari: i knew ud read the latest chapter lol it takes a lot to tear myself away from writing more and more of this teehee yeah i giggled writing it :) i know that ur thinking hun. and i gotta say...i should take stein off as the other main character since kid comes up so much...just put chrona lol since that idea u presented...im all for it! let's do this! gotta...find how it'd lead up to that tho lol

chapter six is up

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chrona POV

Maka had explained relationships to me a little bit before. I knew the basics of it. That is was between two people who really cared about eachother...Who were close and shared everything, good and bad...It was kind of like how Weapons and Meisters were towards eachother, but a lot more intimate.

I smiled and blushed as I held Kid's hand. I would have never guessed that someone like him would ever want something like that with someone like me.

"Damnitt, I won't stand for this!" Suddenly Ragnorak had shoved a hand in Kid's face trying to push him away from me. "Why the hell would you ever be interested in an idiot like Chrona? Because she's easy to trick? Because you wanna get your rocks off? You perv!"

"Ragnorak, quit it!"

Kid took Ragnorak's wrist in his hand to pull the offending limb from his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong!" Ragnorak yelled. "First that perv Stein gets a hard on trying to explain sex to her and now your moving in on her! 'Can I be your boyfriend'?  
>You make me sick! Damn Shinigami!"<p>

Stein did what now?

Chrona's face darkened. "I...I had no idea..." She mumbled.

I just sighed. "Ragnorak, rest assured I have no intention of taking advantage of Chrona."

He snorted. "Yeah right! Whatever, just do what you want. But don't break her or she'll be useless to me!" He retreated on that. Funny...I almost thought that he might care about her safety.

Almost.

"I'm sorry about him," Chrona muttered.

I chuckled a bit. I was still holding Chrona's hand and pulled it to my lips, leaving a light kiss. I gazed up and saw that cute blush painting her cheeks. "Chrona, I love you. Everything about you. And nothing Ragnorak says or does is going to change that, okay?"

She smiled softly and nodded.

Chrona POV

I couldn't belive that all of this was happening so fast. It was only yesterday that I learned all of this, but I feel like I've known it forever in some way. Maybe it was because at my age, I should know all about realtionships.

And I would've if Medusa hadn't sheltered me, trying to make me into the perfect weapon.

"Why don't I walk you back home?"

I smiled and nodded, hardly believing this was real.

ooooooooooo

Kid POV

After I had taken Chrona to her room, I headed straight to Stein's labratory.

Ragnorak's words were still echoing in my head: "first stein gets a hard on explaining sex to her...'

The idea made me furious! What if Stein was thinking of trying something on Chrona! I just got her, and I had no intention of giving her up!

I took a few deep breaths to compose myself and rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for Stein to open up.

"Oh, hey, Kid," He greeted me, winding that damn screw of his. "Did you need something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do need to speak with you about something." It took a lot of effort to not glare at him. "May I come in?"

"Yeah sure." He ushered me in. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, I don't plan on staying long." I seated myself, Stein seated oppisite me with a stupid smirk on his face. "What is that look for?"

"Nothing, that's just where Chrona sits whenever she comes over,"

I couldn't hold back my anger anymore. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

His smirk dropped. "What? Nothing. Chrona comes by to see Marie every once in a while."

Oh...

He grinned. "Why? Don't like the idea of Chrona being over here? You two are getting pretty close..." He leaned forward a bit. "You kids dating yet?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, we are, and I no I don't like Chrona over here with you."

"You should be thanking me."

Stein POV

When I had heard my doorbell ring, I was kind of hoping that it was Chrona. That maybe she had gotten into a fight with Kid and needed a shoulder to cry on...

But instead I had Kid sitting here glaring at me, telling me that he and Chrona were now dating and he didn't like her over here.

"What do I need to thank you for?"

I couldn't help the grin on my face. "You now, Chrona came here earlier. She was wearing this really cute outfit..." I added that last part to see that look on his face.  
>He looked like he was going to rip my throat open. Probably not a good thing coming from a shinigami, but I was enjoying myself too much to care. "Anyway, when she came over, she returned a book I had loaned her and told me that she was able to understand it because apparently you had helped her out."<p>

His face darkened, making me curious.

"I was a little surprised by this because the subject was sex...She didn't say how you helped her, and she left blushing after she had said it, but it made me think..." the smile was gone now. I leaned forward again and wound my screw. "I thought to myself...'there's no way a young man like Kid would ever do anything to take advantage of a young girl like Chrona. What did he do to help her'...Well, Kid...What did you do to help her?"

"I can assure you, I was a gentleman." He stated bluntly.

"And now your dating..." I leaned back and lit a cigerette. "So you should be thanking me. If I hadn't tried to educate her, you wouldn't have been able to give hands on training," I smirked.

oooooooooooooo

cliff hanger! jk jk

i can't resist ending a chapter on stein saying something smug lol

plz review 


	7. Chapter 7

thanks for all the love u guys are sending me!

i apologize to all the people who sent last minute reviews that went "unaknowledged" and just let u guys know that yes, i read them all, and yes, i love them all! :)

Peter White's Lover: lol u know that by "together" it now means "threesome" right? lol it was supposed to be stein/chrona all the way but...lol it went in a totally different direction! lol and when u pointed out the summary thing i was all "ah shit!" and changed the summary lol so it's all good now! glad to have u read on! im gunna check out ur fic too! :)

KuriSari: I know! I lol'ed at that too!

enjoy chapter seven everyone!

oooooooooooooo

Kid POV

I couldn't believe that he had just said that! How dare he! Not only was he calling me a pervert but he was calling Chrona easy!

And no one insults Chrona!

Everything blurred as I stood, knocking over the table and lunged at Stein, grabbing him by his collar and preparing to hit him. My vision cleared a bit and I took in our position. I had one foot on the floor, angled as I leaned over him with my other leg on the couch, making me somewhat straddle him.

My blood was boiling. "Don't you dare say such a thing about Chrona!" I growled through my teeth.

His eyes were hidden by the light blaring in his glasses, leaving his expression unreadable.

"Say what?" He smiled a bit. "What, you think I'm insulting her? I'm just pointing out that she's niave. Just like you." Before I could react, he grabbed my wrists and spun our positions around, making me fall on my back on the couch, leaning over me.

Ashes from his cigerette were falling on me, and I scowled at him.

"Kid, don't think that just because you were brought up exposed to the world means that you know everything. You're still a virgin, aren't you?" I blushed at that comment. I was, but did he have to be so blunt? He made it sound like a bad thing. "Face it, Kid, Chrona is vunerable. If I wanted, I could have had her already. Yet here you are, thinking that I want to take her from you."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I've decided that I wouldn't be satisfied with Chrona alone." What in the hell was he talking about? "Have you had sex yet?"

"No."

"Exactly. Kid, you may not be thinking of it much now, but do you think you really know enough to keep Chrona satisfied? I know that shinigami's choose one mate for life, but witches are not like that. She could get bored with you after a while. She can leave."

I felt my eyes widen at this. It was true...Chrona may be akward and shy, but she grabs your attention. She could go after any guy she wanted, but she chose me. If I did something wrong...she had other options. And she could do better.

I didn't want Chrona to leave. Not now, not ever.

"If you want, I can help you."

I eyed him curiously. "What could you possibly do?"

"I can teach you how to pleasure her properly."

I blushed darkly. "What do you mean teach me? I'm not going to cheat on Chrona!"

"No, because we'd be using Chrona."

WHAT!

"Do you remember me telling you that I wouldn't be satisfied with just having Chrona to myself? Well I meant that. I want to see Chrona loose her mind completely. What better way to drive her crazy than to be pleasured by her boyfriend and a man she looks up to?"

"She doesn't look up to you!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. Anyway, what do you say?"

What would I say to that? I didn't like the idea of Stein all over Chrona. That much was sure. I also didn't like that he was talking down to me like I was some idiot child.

But I really wanted to make Chrona happy...

I shoved Stein off of me and waltzed out, not even having the energy to slam the door.

Stein POV

Not the reaction I was expecting. I leaned over to crush my cigerette out and lit up another one. I sighed and leaned back. I don't know what came over me to act that way. I may not be the nicest guy in the world but I couldn't believe I said that.

Still...I was almost hopeful.

Call me sick all you want, but no one can tell me it wouldn't be arousing to play teacher to a young couple in the bedroom. I know I'd love it.

And the fact that Kid hadn't killed me when he had gotten up told me that he would at least be thinking about my offer, even if he didn't admit it.

I may just see my fantasy come to life.

oooo

Kid POV

Everyone was over at Maka and Soul's apartment to welcome them home. The two had just come back with their seventy-ninth soul collected.

I looked over at Chrona, who was seated next to me and we shared a small smile. We had spoken earlier that day about telling everyone that we were together now. I grabbed her hand to comfort her and she took a deep breath before nodding quickly.

Here we go.

I cleared my thoat and the circle of our friends looked to me to see what I wanted.

"Need somethin, Kid?" Soul asked casually.

"No, but we wanted to make a bit of an announcement,"

"We?" Liz asked.

"Yes...'We'..." I looked at Chrona and smiled, which she returned, blushing madly. "Chrona and I are dating as of yesterday."

The entire room went quiet.

"...Cool," Soul finally offered.

"Way to go, Chrona!" Liz high fived her, Chrona responding to the action akwardly.

"I think you too make a cute couple!" Tsubaki squeeled, clapping her hands a bit.

"What made this happen?" Maka asked. I had been worried she'd Maka-chop me for even touching Chrona, but she looked sort of...proud.

Chrona blushed. "We'd been talking a lot more, and becoming really good friends," She explained. "He was always so nice to me and telling me that I looked nice.  
>Even though I know I'm not symmetrical, he looked at me like he'd look at the Academy or a picture frame." I blushed darkly at the comment. I really should get my little OCD issue in check...<p>

"AWWW~!" Patty giggled. "You guys are almost as cute as Waffles!" (Waffles was a small stuffed giraffe she carried when we went on missions.)

I was happy that our friends had accepted the realtionship so easily. The rest of the night we all laughed and joked together, but something nagged in the back of my mind.

Stein's words made me think that Chrona might leave some day.

And all his happiness with her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

aw sadness :(

plz review lol 


	8. Chapter 8

thx for the love people :)

KuriSari: lol yes, he is! XD

BeastGirlrayven: I know hun lol trying to work up to it and hopefully it wont disappoint :)

Peter White's Lover: glad to make your day hun lol

BlackDragon987: yeah lol thats y we gotta lead up to it lol

chapter eight is up!

oooooooooooooooooooo

Kid POV

I was currently with Chrona in her room at the Academy. We had been spending a lot of time together the last couple of weeks.

We usually spent time alone together, walking around town, going to the movies, talking and drinking coffee at the Deathbucks. Of course there were times when we came to her room like now, our talks leading to touching and eventually makingout.

I had never been happier than I have these last couple of weeks.

Especially when we were like this...Her straddling me, her hands in my hair as my hands rested on her hips, my tounge in her mouth...It was amazing how even this brought out her gasps and mewls.

Still, there were times like this when those words came back to me...I hated thinking of the possibility of her leaving when I had her with me like this, but Stein had really touched a nerve when he said all of those things.

I pulled back from the kiss, knowing a small frown was on my face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chrona asked worriedly.

I smiled soflty and shook my head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just thinking about something..."

"What is it?"

I looked into those lavender eyes and sighed quietly. "Chrona, could I ask you something?"

Seeming to sense that this was important to me, she moved away from my lap and sat next to me. "Of course, Kid-kun, you can ask me anything,"

I looked her up and down, taking in the way her legs laid arcoss the bed as she leaned against the wall. I really wanted nothing more to touch her again, to feel her lips against mine, but this needed to be said. "Chrona, I went to visit Stein after I first asked you out," I began.

She seemed a bit confused at that but tried to maintain a nuetral outward appearance. "Did something happen?"

I sighed. "He just...said some things that have been bothering me," I admitted.

"Like what?"

Here goes..."Well...I went over there because of what Ragnorak had said about him...being attracted to you..." She blushed but remained silent. "So I told him that we were dating and that I didn't like the idea of him being near you..." I paused and bit my lip, wondering if I should leave it at that or keep going. Glancing over at her, I knew that she knew I had more on my mind. I couldn't hide anything from her..."He told me that rather than trying to be defensive, that I should be thanking him, saying that if he hadn't bothered to educate you on...sex...that we wouldn't have ended up together."

Chrona POV

I tought that Kid had been acting strange lately. I had been worried that maybe he regreted asking me out, that he realized that he could do better than me, but I never expected this. Never would I had guessed that Professor Stein had made him so upset.

Hearing this was embarrassing. Ragnorak had been bugging me a lot lately that I was 'turning into some cheap whore with all the guys I had falling all over me'. I didn't know if I should believe him when he said Professor Stein liked me, but I guess Kid had...and even went to fight him.

How embarrassing.

Hearing Kid now...It seemed off in some way. "It sounds like there's more..." I pressed, my voice quiet and unsure.

Kid nodded, blushing a bit. "Um...yeah...that..."

'That'?

Kid began to figet with his hands in his lap, avoiding looking at me. The last time I had seen him so nervous was when he had asked my out...Oh, and when we were talking in the library about sex...and when he touched me that time...Huh...

"Yes, well...He told me that he was interested in you...And that he had a shot because you look up to him..."

I was blushing darkly now. "K-Kid-kun, I do look up to him but I d-don't like him like I like you!"

Kid smiled and reached to hold my hand. "I know...It wasn't just that..." There was MORE? "He told me that he didn't want just you..."

"...I don't understand what you mean..." I admitted.

He blushed. "I didn't either until he explained what he wanted..."

"What did he want?" I was almost too afraid to ask, but I was curious now.

"He wanted..." Kid looked back down, biting his lip hard and blushing dark red. I had never seen him like this. He took a deep breath. "He wanted...to...to teach me how to..." He flinched a bit. "...to pleasure you..."

"What?"

Kid took another deep breath. "Stein had said that since I had no sexual experience that he would teach me how to satisfy you...He didn't just want you anymore. He wanted to see you being pleasured my both me...and him..."

...My brain shut down.

ooooooooooooo

teehee...short chapters! better cliffhangers!

DANCE PLOT BUNNIES, DANCE! XD

plz review 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine!

enjoy!

oooooooooooooo

Kid POV

I thought that maybe Chrona would be furious at me for even thinking of such a thing. That she'd throw me out, yelling that she never wanted to see me again. But minutes passed and...

Silence.

Finally I got enough nerve to look up and face her, preparing for the worst...But I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Chrona was sitting there, her expression blank. Her eyes were glazed over as though she had just had a two by four slammed into the back of her head and she was overcoming the shock.

"Chrona?"

...Nothing. I began to sweat wondering if this was the eerie calm before a massive storm.

"Chrona?" I tried again, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her a bit.

Nothing.

"Way to go, idiot shinigami! You broke her!" Ragnorak suddenly had his stubby hands around my neck, trying to choke me, only succeeding in shaking me enough to make me dizzy.

"Damnitt! Let go of me, you blob!"

"What in the hell is wrong with you! Pervert shinigami! I knew that you were using her for sex! First you fucking TOUCH her, and now you tell her you want a damn THREESOME? GET LOST!"

"I DIDN'T SUGGEST ANYTHING!"

"LIAR!"

Chrona POV

I was only vaugely aware that Kid and Ragnorak were fighting, even though I was literally in the middle of it.

I was still trying to process what just happened.

Professor Stein liked me...Kid likes me and went to tell Professor Stein to stay away from me...and Professor Stein wanted to not only touch me...but watch Kid

touch me...

My face became very hott.

"K-Kid-kun?" My voice was weak and unsteady, but the fighting stilled. I looked up and saw Kid's eyes on me, looking worried and frightened and nervous. "W-Were you...serious?"

Kid blushed a bit, confirming my inquiry.

"I told you, Chrona!" Ragnorak pointed accussingly at Kid. "He wants you as his bitch! Then he wants to use you so other guys can make you THEIR bitch! HE WANTS TO BE YOUR PIMP!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kid yelled back at Ragnorak. "I WAS TELLING HER WHAT STEIN SAID!"

"GOOD COVER, PERV!"

"RAGNORAK!" I yelled. I got both of their attention. I huffed angerly. I looked up at my weapon. "All of your yelling is making me upset, and I don't think I can handle it right now. If you want to talk later, fine, but right now, I'm talking to Kid-kun and this does not concern you."

Kid POV

I knew that Chrona was coming from her shell, but she rarely got irritated enough to tell Ragnorak off.

The weapon seemed to know that now was not the time to push his luck and retreated mumbling profanities.

Chrona huffed angerly again and I became nervous, wondering if she was going to lash out at me now. I wouldn't blame her said something aweful and insulting that I could never take back with a simple 'I'm sorry'.

But I was going to try.

I lept off of the bed to bow. "Chrona, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean anything by it! Please don't hate me!"

It was quiet for only a short while. "Kid-kun, I'm not mad at you..."

I peeked up. "You...aren't?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm just...confused..."

Oh. I sat back on the bed, facing her. "That's understandable..."

"Wh...Why would Professor Stein want to...to see me...like that?" Her cheeks were pink and she was grabbing at her arm, her gaze on the quilt.

I blushed. "I'm not sure...that's just what he told me..."

"...What did you say?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "I left. I wasn't sure what I could say. I mean, the man practically insulted me, saying that I'd eventually bore you sexually and then he offers to teach me but only if he can watch and be a part of it..." I shook my head. "What do you say to something like that?"

"I'm not sure how to deal with this..." She mumbled.

I pulled her into a comforting hug and sighed. "Yeah, neither do I..."

Chrona POV

I laid my head on Kid's chest, listening to his hearbeat and trying to calm down.

I had no idea that Professor Stein was that kind of man! (A/N: really?) I blushed darkly and began thinking about it more.

Why on earth would Professor Stein want to see me be touched by Kid? Why would he want to touch me, too? I shuddered a bit at the idea of Professor Stein seeing me in such a way. It was true that I did sort of look up to him. He was a good teacher and always looked out for his students.

But to have him standing before me, both of us plus Kid in the same room, naked? All of us aroused and beginning to sweat...having both of them touching me like how Kid had touched me before...Professor Stein guiding Kid's hands on where to touch me...Me there at their mercy, loosing myself as I shivered and moaned...

I became very hott again...

...and aroused.

Not good.

"E-excuse me, Kid-kun!" I ran into the bathroom to clean myself up, leaving a very confused Kid sitting alone on my bed.

I locked the door-in case Kid wanted to check and see if I was okay-and pulled my dress up a bit, blushing darkly when I realized that I was already wet. I quickly took some toliet paper to despose of the evidence, cursing myself mentally.

What was wrong with me? Kid...my boyfriend...was insulted by my former teacher, who was asking if we'd be willing to have sex in front of him-No...WITH him!  
>And my only reaction is to become wet thinking about the idea!<p>

I was becoming a filthy pervert like Ragnorak!

"Chrona, are you okay?" Kid called from the bed.

"F-fine! Thank you!" I couldn't hide my nervousness very well, but I prayed silently that he wouldn't press further.

I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. How could I face Kid now?

I don't know how to deal with this!

ooooooooooooooo

teehee :3

chrona's naaauuughy!

plz review 


	10. Chapter 10

sorry for the late update! lol had a birthday party to go to

Peter White's Lover: lol did u like naughty chrona? lol

Captin Kidette: lol nervous kid was cute huh? really pushed what stein had said tho...

BlackDragon987: hope u know id never leave u hanging like that! lmao!

enjoy chapter ten ;)

oooooo

Kid POV

I sat there confused for several moments, wondering if I had done something.

Of course, I had said that Stein basically wanted to fuck her while I did, but I didn't expect her to just jump up and run to the bathroom.

"Chrona, are you okay?" I slid to the edge of the bed, my head cocked in confusion.

"F-fine! Thank you!" Why did she sound so nervous?

I heard her shuffling around in what sounded like a frenzy...like she was rushed. I frowned. She wasn't normally so on edge...I stood and ealked over to the door. "Do you need help with something?"

"N-no! Don't come in!"

What? "You know I wouldn't unless you asked me..." Seriously, what was wrong? "Chrona, did you run in there because you're upset?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why?"

"I just...I...No reason..."

Chrona POV

I couldn't tell him! He'd never look at me again!

"What do you mean 'no reason'? Chrona, even you have a reason for everything you do."

I bit my lip. I knew he was right. I knew I was in a corner. I knew he'd find out once he saw my discarded panties on the floor wet with precum.

"I just...I can't...I can't t-tell you..." I said, quieter than before. I had actually doubted that he heard me until I got a response.

"Chrona, I love you. You can tell me anything. I was embarrassed to tell you what Stein had said, but I did. Please trust me, kay?"

I actually swooned a bit. Kid was always so nice to me. He was always so helpful and trusting, even when I was convinced that he'd hate me, he never did. And he did tell me something embarassing...And nothing could possibly be more embarassing than for a teacher to tell you that you aren't good enough for your girlfriend.

I blushed and sighed. "Y-yeah...okay..." I paused after placing my hand on the doorknob. "You...won't be mad?"

"Of course not,"

Kid POV

What did I have to be mad about? I had never been so confused.

"O-okay..." She unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Once it was open all the way, she was blushing darkly and grabbing at her right arm.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Chrona, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "I...I just..."

"She didn't want you to know you got her hott just now," Ragnorak laughed.

...Huh?

Chrona's eyes widened, her face red as Ragnorak perched on top of her head, snickering evily.

"What does that mean?" My mind felt bogged down. "I don't remember doing anything..." I mumbled a bit. "We were kissing and...well. making out really, but then we were talking and...oh!" My eyes widened as the realization hit.

Chrona got excited because I told her what Stein had said?

Was Stein...right?

"K-Kid-kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-!" I pulled Chrona towards me, holding her.

"Chrona, I'm not angry with you," I assured her. I heard her sigh in relief and felt her relax in my grip.

"It's still...embarassing..." She wrapped her arms around me.

I chuckled a bit. "I know, but it's fine..."

No point in letting her see how upset I was. I can't beleive that Stein was right...

What in the hell was I going to do?

ooooooooooooo

okay, short but...meh lol

plz review :) 


	11. Chapter 11

chapter eleven! never thought i'd get this far! thx for all the love :D

BlackDragon987: i know! ragnorak is such a gossip sometimes!

LonelyButters: lol love it! I know i wouldve updated sooner but i had a bday party to go to lol i like kenny/butters, but ive never seen or read XxxHolic so idk about that other pairing...

ooooooooo

Kid POV

I was currently laying on my bed, staring at my ceiling. I kept replaying the whole event with Chrona in my head over and over agan.

I mean, I suppose it was normal for two people to be in a stable relationship and still think about other people...It wasn't a kind reality, but that's the way it was.

Still, I never thought Chrona would be the type of girl to think about that sort of thing. Then again...Chrona had just learned about sex...this was all new to her and of course she'd be excited by something like that. Especially if she looked up to Stein...

And she did...

I sighed sadly. I had spent the rest of the night with Chrona, the both of us talking and joking back and forth, but I was still upset.

I was upset with Stein for putting these thoughts in my head...

I was upset with myself for being worked up over what Stein had said enough to say all of those things to Chrona...

And I was upset with Ragnorak for not keeping his damned mouth shut. Stupid blob.

I told Chrona that I'd be busy today...I felt so bad for lying...

But in all reality I was busy with thinking about what to do next.

I thought that maybe I should talk to someone about it but who?

Liz would hit me for being so worked up about it...

Maka would Maka-chop me for putting indecent thoughts into Chrona's head...

Soul would just tell me that worrying too much is way uncool...

Black Star would be Black Star (need I say more?)...

Patty wouldn't listen AT ALL...

Tsubaki...might actually try to help but she would end up telling Black Star about it...

So all that was left was...

...Stein.

Damnitt.

I huffed and grabbed my jacket, heading for that maniac's lab. What was the worst that could happen?

oooo

Chrona POV

I was in Maka's room, helping her study for an uncoming exam but asking her questions. I always did like spending time with her, but she always got very intense with exams...as though it was a do or die situation. The only time she was more focused was when she was fighting.

But luckily after going over the questions for an hour straight, she finally decided she was prepared.

"So, Chrona," Maka began putting her book on her desk. "How is it? Dating Kid, I mean."

I smiled, blushing. "It's been very nice...I...I love Kid-kun very much..."

"AWW~!" Maka hugged me, squeezing me enough that I almost couldn't breath. She pulled back and smiled, tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Maka, are you okay?"

She nodded and sat next to me on the bed. "I am. I'm okay because I love seeing you happy," She said. "Chrona, when I first met you, you seemed so lost. You kept talking down about yourself, saying that you were useless and that you shouldn't be here and now...Now you're happy and actually DATING! It's amazing to see how far you've come! I'm so proud!" She hugged me again.

I was blushing madly and hugged her back.

No point in ruining her good mood by mentioning the akward moment that Kid and I had last night...

oooo

Kid POV

I skipped the doorbell, instead taking to knocking loudly on the door.

Stein opened up several moments later, looking groggy. "Arg, what?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked down, seeing me there. "Oh, it's you Kid. Come on in."

I fallowed him in and slammed the door behind me.

He jolted a bit. "Jeez, Kid, take it easy. Don't break down my door,"

"Don't 'jeez, Kid' me!" I yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The owner of this house."

"Shut up!" All my rational thought had flown out the window. I was nothing but pure rage. "You're a bastard! A fiend!"

"Stein, is everything okay?" Miss Marie had popped out of the kitchen to find me yelling at Stein, and became very confused by the scene.

"Um, Marie, why don't you go out for a while? This is a private matter," Stein explained vaugely, going to lead her towards the door before slamming it on her and locking it. He turned back to me, looking slightly irritated and confused. "Now...tell me what your problem is."

"My problem is you!" I exclaimed. "You and your stupid pervertedness!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kid?"

"Don't play stupid! The last time I was here, you started going on and on about how I wasn't good enough for Chrona! How I should be thanking you for being close to her! You even went as far to suggest teaching me how to keep her mine!"

Stein POV

Oh...so he was thinking about it...

I sighed. "Look, Kid, I get that you're a little worked up, but my opinion isn't usually this important to you. So what's really the issue?"

Kid faltered a bit, a blush on his cheeks. He sighed and sat down, his head in his hands. "I told Chrona about it," He confessed.

What? "You told Chrona what I said?"

"Yes..." He groaned. "I don't know why I did it...She knew something was bugging me and I felt terrible keeping something from her and making her worry." He leaned back and I took a seat on the oppisite couch, lighting up a cigerette.

"Go on," I pressed.

Kid sighed. "We were in her room and it was nagging at the back of my head...She finally came out and asked if something was wrong and I told her that I spoke to you and you had admitted to being attracted to her-"

"What'd she say to that?"

Kid rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Anyway, I went on to ask if she really did look up to you and...she...admitted that she did but she didn't think of you in the same way that she thought of me,"

"Of course,"

"And then I told her...your little suggestion."

"Well?" I was oin edge now. "What did she say?"

Kid shook his head. "Well...at first she sat there, blank faced and then went on to say that she didn't know how to handle something like that."

I sighed, leaning back again and taking a long drag. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"I was,"

"...You were?"

"Yes!" He was getting worked up again now. "Because she suddenly jumped up and ran into the bathroom! I knew something was wrong, so I coaxed her out and then Ragnorak spills that your idea had actually made her excited!"

I felt a smirk growing on my face.

"Really now?"

ooooooooooooooooooo

lol evil is at foot

plz review :) 


	12. Chapter 12

teehee!

BlackDragon987: glad that ur still reading despite the whole stein thing lol n yeah, kid just screwed himself over

LonelyButters: yes an angry kid is awesome lol

BeastGirlrayven: no worries i missed a day to update, so u werent really late lol thx hun :)

chapter twelve is up!

Stein POV

So...Chrona liked my idea.

Damn...just when I thought that girl couldn't be any sexier.

"Huh..." My smirk was so wide I couldn't hold my cigerette anymore, instead butting it out. "Damn, that girl..."

"I don't know what to do about her..." Kid admitted. "I think...that you might be right..."

"Right?"

Kid had a look of depression and shame on his features. "That I'm not good enough for her..."

I sighed in slight irritation. "What a pesimist," I commented.

"Excuse me?"

"I never said that were weren't good enough, Kid. I said that you wouldn't be able to hold her attention forever with how little you know. You should start listening better,"

Kid POV

I felt extremely lost. "But...that is what you meant? That I wasn't good enough...?"

"Kid, you're a reaper. You're next in line to take the title of Shinigami-sama. I'm a scientist and professor. If anything, Chrona would be doubting if she's good enough for you...which I'm sure she is. And I rarely stack up."

"But...you're a powerful Meister just like she is..." I drifted.

"Yeah, but so are you."

"I have a horrible obsession..."

"Chrona has a talking blob that bullies her," Stein sighed. "Look, Kid, I get that you think you're...asymmetrical scum or whatever the hell, but we all have faults and strengths. There's no point in trying to ruin the little moments of happiness you have with stupid little troubles."

I sat there, feeling humiliated with my previous behavior. Stein had insulted me...but it seemed like all of my fears were of my own imagination.

I felt like an ass.

"I...I'm sorry then..." I mumbled, my hands figeting in my lap and my face heating up.

"No, I should apologize," Stein clarified. "Actually I considered it the last time you were here, after you left but now...I don't know if I should."

"What?"

He had a smirk on his face again and wound his screw. "You said that Chrona liked the idea, right?"

I was seeing red again. "Oh, no! Nononononono! We are NOT doing it!"

"Why not?"

"WHY NOT? It's disgusting and wrong!"

"What's so wrong about it?" He asked. Was he really so filthy?

"Jeez, I though Spirit was the pervert of your duo! But you!" I threw my arms up in defeat. "There's no reasoning with a man like you!"

"Hey, I'm not the one that told Chrona and got her all excited. What if she wants to? And it'd be a good learning experience for you," he pressed on.

"NO!" I stood and headed for the door. "I can't beleive I came here! You're disgusting!" This time, I did slam the door behind me.

Stein POV

I sighed, frowning in disappointment.

Seems like I took five steps forward and eight steps back. Damn.

I leaned back and thought if I should do something to push this into my favor. I could try talking to Kid again, but he's so prideful and easily offended. My best option was to go and confront Chrona.

ooooo

short chap

meh lol

plz review :) 


	13. Chapter 13

chapter thirteen

BeastGirlrayven: hurray for pervy stein! lol

dino kid: glad to know i cheered ur mood :) n yeah, but then again, ragnorak likes chrona to suffer lol so u never know

enjoy :)

Kid POV

I had barely slept all night, and when morning finally came, I found Spirit downstairs staing that my father wanted to see me to give me a new mission.

Great.

It took a lot of effort to try and hide my inner turmoil from Liz and Patty, though the way Liz's eyes seemed to focus on the back of my head, I think she knew that something was off with me.

No doubt I'd be interrogated later on.

Walking into the Death Room, I found my father cheerful as ever, Stein already standing on the platform with him.

The man may be a filthy woman-chaser, but his loyaty towards my father was absolute. I'll give him that much.

"Hey-ya, Kiddo! Wassup?"

"I hear you have a mission for me?" I didn't like coming off as rude, but Dad knew I liked to cut to the chase.

"Oh, yes that. Well, it's nothing too big. I just need you to go to Sweden and be sure that those yhetti are keeping in line and not bothering the townspeople again, kay?"

I sighed. "Yeah, okay." Damnitt, he knew I hated the cold. Why was he sending me there of all places?

I turned to leave, hearing a faint hollar behind me: "Good luck, Kiddo~!"

Of course, it was that blessed moment that I ran into someone.

Yep, you guessed it: Stein.

Damnitt.

"Oh, good morning, Kid. What are you doing here so early? Classes haven't even started yet,"

I sighed. "I was being given a mission, if you must know."

"Really?"

"Really." I gestured for Liz and Patty. "Come on. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can get back."

"Stay safe," He commented, waving a bit.

Bite me, Screwhead.

Stein POV

I frowned as I watched Kid leave, his weapons fallowing like loyal dogs (as any weapon would, I suppose). Was it just me, or did he seem cold and unhappy to see me?

Ah well.

I shrugged and headed to the Death Room. "Good morning, Shinigami-sama...Spirit."

"Good morning, Stein!"

"Hey," Spirit added, jerking his chin up a bit.

I returned the gesture. "So, I just ran into Kid...He seemed unhappy."

Shinigami-sama nodded in understanding. "Yes, I told him to go to Sweden and he hates the cold..."

"Sweden?"

"Yes, it seems that some of the people there are convinced that the yhetti are getting too close for comfort to the towns there, so I sent Kid to see if the tips were accurate.'

"I see...And...why Kid, exactly."

"He hasn't seen any action for a while. I would've sent someone else but they're either busy or just returned."

"I see," On the outside I was just the curious scientist, but on the inside, I was celebrating. Now was the perfect time to see Chrona! Maka would be in class, Kid's gone, and my classes didn't start for another three hours! "Well, I should make my rounds. See you later,"

Today looked good so far.

oooo

I strolled down to the lower level casually, passing Sid on the way, who seemed not to think that my presence was anything out of the ordinary and made no comment (which was confusing because this was very out of the ordinary for me...).

I stopped at her door and looked down each hallway, to be sure that no one else was coming, listeing for any footsteps.

I smiled to myself and knocked lightly on the door. "Chrona? You there?"

Chrona POV

I was woken up by a knocking at my door. I was never much of a morning person and never woke at this hour if it could be avoided.

And my friends knew that...as well as Sid-kun (I learned he really wasn't so scary), so who was at my door?

"Chrona? You there?"

Professor Stein?

I jolted upright and brought my blanket up to my chest to hide myself.

"P-professor!"

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" Before I could respond, he was turning the door handle.

My heart stopped...My blood froze. I couldn't do anything but hide myself.

Thank god Ragnorak was still asleep!

Professor Stein opened the door all the way just as I brought the blanket to cover myself. Curse my bad habits before bed!

"Hey, Chrona," Professor Stein smiled. "Good morning."

"G-good morning..."

Oh what a terrible lie...

lol short, but a bit longer

plz review 


	14. Chapter 14

chapter fourteen

enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stein POV

I smiled as I saw Chrona there, but something seemed a little off.

I took in her appearance and saw that she was till in bed, and seemed taken aback that she had a visitor. I frowned and remembered that is was pretty early...I was probably bugging her by being here.

"I'm sorry...I woke you, didn't I?"

"N-no! I mean...yes, but...I-it's fine..." She said.

I smiled again, nodding and shutting the door behind me. I pulled the chair from her desk out and sat next to her bed. She squirmed a bit, blushing. "So, did you have a nice night?"

She blushed a little darker...a deep pink. "Y-yes, thank you,"

"I heard from Kid that the two of you are dating,"

"Yes..."

"How is that going?"

"F-fine..."

"That's good," I nodded again, winding my screw. "I just wanted to check up on you...I worry, ya know? You may not be my student anymore, but I can't help but think of you that way."

She smiled shyly. "T-that's fine..."

I took in her appearance and mused a bit. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no!"

"You're hiding under that quilt...Is something wrong?"

"No! I swear!"

I smirked a bit. "You swear, huh?"

Chrona POV

I blushed red and swallowed nervously.

I couldn't beleilive the position I was in: I was dating Kid and now here Professor Stein was...in my room...while I was under my bed. Naked. All because I had gotten in the habit of masterbating...

I hated this.

And I hated how frightening the smirk on his face looked right now.

"Y-yes...I swear..."

He leaned forward and I scrambled to shuffle myself further away, keeping myself covered.

"It looks more like you're hiding under there...What are you hiding, Chrona?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmm..." He looked me up and down again.

Please don't pull down my quilt, please don't pull down my quilt, please don't pull down my quilt...

"Well, actually I had something I came down here to talk to you about," He went on.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Kid came over to my place yesterday...He seemed pretty pissed off at me. When I asked him why, he said that it was because he spoke to you about a comment I had made to him before."

"Oh, I see..." Kid was mad? He didn't tell me anything about it...

"Yeah...I guess he thought that I told him he wasn't good enough for you, so in his confusion or whatever else, he told you everything and you...seemed to react a little unexpectedly."

I wanted to crawl into Mr. Corner.

"I take it...that he told you the little suggestion I made?"

I nodded slowly.

"And...what did you say to that?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Fine then, what did you do?"

I eyed him closely. "...Did...did Kid-kun...tell you?"

"It slipped out, yes," he smirked.

Oh no...

Stein POV

I watched as Chrona let everything I said sink in. I loved how she was covering herself so medestly and I wondered what she was wearing that was so embarassing that she felt the need to hide it?

A see-through nightgown? Something lowcut? Something suggestive? Or nothing at all?

I felt myself harden as the possibilities swam through my head.

"S-so...he told you...and you're here..." She muttered. "Wh-why are you here?"

I licked my lips, suddenly dry.

"I just...wanted to talk to you to ask if everything was going okay," I said. "You know...most people learn about sex a while before getting into a relationship. You on the other hand...You just absorbed everything and then jump into a relationship. Don't get me wrong; I like Kid. And to be honest, there's hardly anyone better for you that knows your past and is willing to slow down. Kid's a gentleman. But..." I paused, making sure that she was listening. "But...Chrona, people take time to discover their sexuality. You aren't taking that time and I think that's why you reacted the way you did." It was true enough...I was worried, but more than anything I just wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I guess..." She mumbled, looking down at the quilt in thought. "But...I love Kid...And I don't want to leave him because I feel a little unsure..."

I nodded. "I understand that...But...you need to understand your wants and needs better in order to keep a healthy relationship with Kid. If you have all of these needs to explore and you do nothing about them-hide them from Kid-it'll hurt you both in the long run."

Chrona became silent. I waited patiently, hoping that I was clear enough.

It seemed like forever before she spoke again.

"So...You're saying I need to 'explore'?"

Damn, I'm good.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

poor chrona...she's so easy to win over lol

plz review! 


	15. Chapter 15

chapter fifteen! i can't beleive it's already here!

course it's also thx to the fact that im evil and make the chapters short but...i still feel loved n thats all that matters! lol :)

BlackDragon987: lol *lowers bazooka gently* easy easy hun stein wont do anything too bad lol n thx girl! :)

xYourDearlyBeloved: *blush* why thank u hun lol

Captin Kidette: lol black star is totally black star...and a mad kid is hott lol :)

BeastGirlrayven: lol idk...just keep reading x)

enjoy!

Stein POV

I sat there, watching Chrona and silently cheering. I couldn't believe how easy this was! Go me!

"Yes, I do think that you need to explore a bit," I pressed.

"But...I couldn't do that." Chrona stated firmly. She looked up from the quilt to face me. "I love Kid-kun. He makes me feel special and he even loves me. I don't need to go out and see people that don't care about me just to know my limits. I have Kid-kun and that's more than enough for me."

Ah, hell. "Chrona, this is your first relationship. It may not last," What happened to her being easy to trick.

"I know...but that's okay...Him loving me now...is enough..." She nodded as though she was confirming herself. "He's too good for me. He has so many girls that are pretty and smart and would do anything to be with him...But he chose me. I'm not throwing that away." Her eyes looked back into mine and became stern. "I understand your concern, Professor, but I'm not interested in your offer."

I forced a small smile, though how I really felt was frustrated beyond belief. "I understand...Well...I thought I'd at least let you know that you have options."

I stood and turned to leave. "Well, I'll see you when I see you."

I shut the door behind me and it took all my effort to not punch the wall.

Damnitt.

Chrona POV

I sighed in relief and wrapped my quilt around me, rushing to my door to lock it, not really caring if Professor Stein heard me rushing to keep him out. I just didn't want him to come back in, see that I was naked under all of this and start to do something...

I sighed and sank with my back against the doors, still covering myself.

What a mess...I should have just locked my door last night. I had been in the habit of doing it since Kid had walked in on me, but since we had started dating, I kept it unlocked more often-when I knew he didn't have missions-in some small hope that maybe he'd...touch me again...

I blushed darkly.

True, Stein's idea had...caught my attention, but I hadn't really thought about since Kid had brought it up.

What I had thought about was Kid...the way Kid actually made me feel loved and cared for...the way he actually made me feel like I was an attractive woman.

Stein was attractive, too, in his own way.

I mean...He's all stitched up and his skin is gray from the lack of blood cirrculation after all of his little experiments...But I won't deny that he is an attractive man, simply because he is a man that has desires and knows how to make a woman crumble under him and beg for more.

It's just I've never pictured myself as one of those women.

Until Kid had said that...

I stood and looked at the clock on my desk I had bought. It read six thirty, so I simply crawled back into bed and tried to sleep again, planning to talk to Kid after his classes today.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

there...chrona is faithful and stein was defeated this time lol

no threesome yet, but this may be a long fic...so hang in there lmao *sweatdrop*

plz review 


	16. Chapter 16

lol chapter sixteen :)

xYourDearlyBeloved: thx lol *sweatdrop* i know i need to get back in the habit of writing longer chapters teehee

BlackDragon987: lol i thought ud like that

enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kid POV

When I finally got back to Death City, classes had been done for an hour.

And I was tired as hell.

When I got there, I had to first talk to the smaller towns...ALL of them...and then had to go to the yhetti and found that they meant no harm and agreed to back off. Fine, but then they insisted that Liz, Patty and I stay and have some tea with them to warm us up from our trip. THEN we had to meet everyone because apparently the yhetti were social creatures that LOVED company and needed to share everything with everyone. Which was fine, but then we realized that they were gossips and had to tell us EVERYTHING that happened...like they were giving out plots to a damn soap opera.

When we finally broke away, it was a bit of a relief.

Except that that had meant going BACK OUT into the cold, which was now windy as hell.

I had to carry Liz and Patty on the inside of my coat to be sure they didn't freeze-even in weapon form.

And now that we were finally back at the house, rather than relaxing, I had to go see Chrona because I normally saw her right after classes unless I had a mission.

But she didn't know I had a mission because I had been given it early in the morning and I didn't see the need to wake her (she isn't really a morning person...not that she's grouchy, she's just dazed and pretty much unresponsive).

I changed and headed straight for the Academy, running down to Chrona's room.

I composed myself, straightening my suit before knocking.

Chrona opened the door, smiling. "Hello, Kid-kun." She opened the door further to let me in.

"I apologize for my tardiness..I had a mission in Sweden and those damn yhetti kept me later than need be," I explained, kissing her on the cheek.

She blushed and giggled. "Kid-kun, it's fine. When you didn't come after class, I assumed you had to leave early for something important."

I smiled. Chrona may be a little akward socially at times, but she understood how people work without speaking to them because she's spent her whole life silent. It's made her good at reading actions-or in this case, lack of...

I sat with her on the bed. "So, how was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful...except for this morning."

"What happened thos moring?" I asked curiously, holding her to my chest, loving her warmth after spending all day in the cold.

"Professor Stein had come over," She said.

"Really?" That bastard! If he hurt Chrona...

I looked down at her and saw that her eyes seemed hardened..."It was unpleasant, to say the least," She muttered. "He knocked to wake me up and waltzed in here...  
>I had to hide under my covers the entire time because I was naked!"<p>

I blushed, thinking of her in such a position. If only I had come down this morning...

She huffed at her own thoughts, clueless to my daze, but managing to get my attention again. "Anyway, he told me that you spoke to him and let slip my reaction..."

Oh, shit! I was in trouble! "Chrona, I'm so sorry! I had never meant to-!"

"Kid-kun, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Professor Stein," She interupted gently.

"...Really? Why?"

"Because he came here to try and talk me into being a part of that idea." What? "He said that I was jumping into a relationship too quickly and I needed to explore my sexuality a little more. He said that his offer still stood."

"...What did you say?"

"I said that I loved you and I wasn't going to loose you just because I might've had a small reaction." She said quietly, blushing. She looked up at me and I felt my breath taken away with how much emotion she held. "Kid-kun, I love you. And for some unknown reason, you love me back...That's much more important to me than some little fling with a man that wouldn't care about me."

I smiled, nearly overwhelmed. I couldn't believe that she passed up a powerful Meister like Stein to be with me. Sure, I was a reaper, but she was a witch...normally people like her would hate me.

I cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her, letting all of my love and happiness pour out in that simple action.

She responded instantly and I was in heaven, wrapping my arms around her and holding her to me.

I pulled back and looked back into her eyes, smiling. "Chrona, you have no idea how happy you've made me by saying that."

She blushed. "R-really?"

"Of course," I strocked her cheek. "Chrona...you really don't know how beautiful you are, do you? You're sweet and kind and with a little more confidence, you could have any guy you want...Chrona, I was so scared that you'd leave me behind to find someone better..." I admitted.

She shook her head softly. "Kid-kun, no one could be better for me than you." She leaned back up, her lips on mine again.

When she pulled back, I had to ask. "So...you...aren't into Stein like that?" I know what others would think: 'shut up, Kid, and just enjoy the moment'. I had to know,  
>though.<p>

Chrona crossed her hands on my chest, setting her chin on them and looked up at me. "Stein is attractive. I'll give him that. He's had a lot of experience with women and he uses that to his advantage. But there's one thing he lacks."

"What would that be?"

"He doesn't care about me. If I had a realtionship with someone like him, I'd get my heart broken. You DO care about me. You make me feel loved and special and that means more to me than anything. It's why I love you."

I smiled. So...I suppose the better man won...

In your face, Screwhead.

ooooooooooooooooooo

lol a little longer...

very sappy...

plz review lol 


	17. Chapter 17

chapter seventeen :)

BlackDragon987: whootness! i thought ud like that! chrona stands by her man lol

BeastGirlrayven: lol yeah chrona is faithful :) thx hun

enjoy!

ooooooooooooooo

Stein POV

I had no idea what in the hell to do! All of my plans were going town the drain!

And to think that I was so close to making her submitt to me!

I was in my room, so Marie wouldn't see me loosing it while she was busy in the kitchen (I know, I know, but she was the one that said my cooking was terrible and insisted on cooking herself). I wanted to rip my hair out but settled for lighting a cigerette.

I sat at my desk, tapping a finger to the surface impatiently. I had to rethink my plan.

Damnitt, it should be easy! I mean, Kid told her, which I should have seen coming, but her reaction to it was unexpected. But I figured she would think about it enough that she would want to try it. I mean, she did sort of look up to me...

But I never counted on her being so...

Faithful.

I huffed and took another long drag. I should have seen it coming, in all honesty. I mean, Chrona was always thinking of others. She hurt people because she wanted her mother's affection, she spared Maka because she had wanted to be friends with her, she became a student to be closer to others-even though it made her a little uncomfortable, she tried walking out into the dessert because she didn't want Medusa to come after anyone there...She was loyal to people. Why in the hell would it be so different now? Of course she was going to stand by Kid.

There was nothing I really could do to change her mind, so I only made it clear that my offer still stood.

Hopefully she'd change her mind, but it wouldn't happen quick enough if all I did was sit on the sidelines. I've pushed this much...might as well keep going.

But what would my next move be?

Thinkthinkthink!

"He chose me"...Those were her words...

So...I had to fallow Kid's example.

Chrona was so used to being thrown away that Kid's devotion to her makes it easier for her to care about him. So...in order to make her see that I feel the same way...  
>I have to show devotion...<p>

Which would be difficult, seeing as I never see her...

But Spirit never sees Maka and he's always trying to make it clear that he cares about her...What kind of stuff does Spirit do again...?

Let's see...there's the notes, the flowers, the gifts, the hugs (or rather hug attempts)...

Might as well try it.

I shrugged and sat back, feeling a bit more relaxed now that I had at least a rough sketch of what to do. I hate working blind.

I knew that there was a good chance that none of this would work. Chances were she'd stay loyal to Kid, but if I could sway her just a little, my fantasy may come to life.

Otherwise I'd have to go back to just imagining it, and that's too disappointing.

oooo

Chrona POV

I had just gotten dressed and Ragnorak was bugging me about breakfast.

"Come on! It's already nine! Get your lazy ass moving and go get me some food, bitch!" He rubbed his stub hands into my head, messing up my hair.

"Ow! I'm going!" When I had him calmed down enough to just rest atop of my head, I sighed. So early in the morning and I had already gotten a headache. I suppose I shouldn't complain, though. Ragnorak had been kind enough to give me alone time with Kid and never asked afterward what happened...If he wanted, he could just interupt and never let me date Kid...

So I try not to complain too much.

I opened the door to my room, only to have my path blocked. There on the floor was a glass vase swirling with light pastel colors with a creamy white holding roses with petals white and seeming dipped in red delicately, speckeled a bit. I reached down and carefully picked them up, wondering if Kid had sent them. He normally gave me gifts like this in person...

I found a card in the flowers and opened it, surprised at the message:

'Though petals may perish, My love will stand the test of time. You are my light Which casts away the darkness that threatens to consume me. Whether or not you can return my love,  
>I hope that you can at least know it is there.<p>

-Stein'

As cruel as it may sound, the first thought to flitter through my mind was 'that was a terrible poem'.

Call me hateful if you wish, but even though my writing was depressing, I knew it was at least good. Otherwise it wouldn't affect people so drastically. But this...this was sappy dribble.

I shook my head and set it back on the floor next to my door and headed upstairs.

"You're just gunna leave them in the hallway?" Ragnorak asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"If I accept them, he'll get the wrong idea," I explained.

I sighed. This was such a mess...

teehee...stein trying to be romantic...

plz review 


	18. Chapter 18

chapter eighteen :D

BlackDragon987: whootwhoot! lol

LonelyButters: lol to the flowers and the poem! x)

BeastGirlrayven: lol! i know! that was totally out of character for him! XD

KuriSari: lol hopefully this will aid in satisfying the crave :)

xXxSamxXx: lol thx hun n yeah, i changed the couple *sweatdrop* and to answer your question, chrona and ragnorak had bacon and french toast (the first thing that came to mind that would show off some of chrona's cooking skills)

okay, so just to let everyone know, idk if i'll be posting as much as i have been. im moving a couple states over soon (idk exactly when) and after a fourteen hour drive,  
>writing may be the last thing on my mind *sweatdrop* so in case i dont update for a few days in the near future, u all know y lol<p>

anyway, enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooo

Stein POV

Once my classes were over, I went downstairs and glanced down the hall to Chrona's room. I was immediately disappointed when I saw that she just moved the flowers rather than take them in her room.

I sighed and went to pick them up, careful not to make too much noise in case Chrona was in her room reading-or worse, with Kid. As I went back upstairs, I noticed that a note had been attached to the one I had written my poem on (because Chrona likes poetry, right?) and pulled it from its clip:

It falls on deaf ears;  
>Your message goes unreturned.<br>Your love is just lust.

~Chrona

Ah...a haiku...

I frowned. 'Your love is just lust'? Clearly she wasn't buying my attempts.

I shrugged and pulled both notes from the roses, leaving them in the teacher's lounge in hopes that maybe they could brighten someone else's day.

On the way home, I kept staring at Chrona's neat scroll. On the plus side, she at least read my message...So I wasn't defeated just yet...I just had to try a little harder.  
>Maybe a different gift...<p>

oooo

I had been sitting at the desk in my room since I had gotten home, all of my ideas on how to 'whoo' Chrona written in front of me. Some were scribbled out, some circled...

I had no idea what in the hell I was doing. I had never had to work for a woman's affection like this before. Maybe that was why I couldn't get her out of my head? If I had just kept my interest in someone like Kid who was swayed a bit easier, I'd of had my way and been done with it by now. But Chrona had been through a lot more than most people. True, she had never been in love, but she knew when people were fake and when they were honest.

And clearly, she found me to be fake.

I hated Medusa, but at least she was easier, seeing as she was a shameless flirt who loved attention.

I glanced at the note Chrona had written me again, as I had countless times now. It kept spurring me to try harder. It made me think that maybe I could do something that would change her mind about me.

Of course, it basically WAS just lust, but if I didn't have her at my mercy soon, I'd go insane with desire.

"Knock, knock. You should really learn to lock your door,"

I didn't need to turn around to know it was Spirit. "You can't ring the bell like a normal person?"

"I rarely get the chance to just sneak up on you; I had to take it," He joked, coming over and looking over my shoulder. "Whatcha working on? Another class project?"

"Oh, it's a project, but not for class,"

Spirit POV

I looked over Stein's notes, expecting to see diagrams for some weird animal he wanted to dissect but saw a weird list he'd made up.

Flowers...Chocolates...Stuffed animals...

I felt my eyes widen a bit in surprise. "Stein...Are you trying to get someone?"

He frowned. "Trying...I'm not doing too well..." He admitted, frustration clear in his voice.

I smirked. "Oh? Maybe I can help? I am a well-known ladies man, after all," I gloated, trialing my hands through my hair in a show off 'look at me' fashion. "Who is the lovely young lady?"

"Chrona."

I froze, feeling my blood drain. "Chrona? Maka's friend? Medusa's DAUGHTER?" I knew Stein had a thing for Medusa (any guy would), but to think he was THAT desperate!

"Yeah, I can't get her outta my head since she came over to talk to Marie,"

"What are you talking about?"

He turned to me, winding his screw. "That's right...I didn't tell you about that, did I?"

"About what?"

"Chrona had come over one day to talk to Marie, but Marie had to go meet with Shinigami-sama about something, so I told her that I'd talk to her instead. Turns out that she had seen a couple students making out and she became aroused, but didn't know what she was feeling or why, so I had to explain sex to her."

"You didn't!" I felt my face grow hot. True, Chrona was attractive, but she was a friend of my little girl!

"I didn't," He confirmed. I sighed in relief. "I gave her a book that would explain things to her, but since I had to talk to her about...that, well she's been a bit of an obsession of mine,"

"So now you're trying to get close to her?"

"Yeah, but it's tricky...She's kind of dating Kid and she won't let him go for some fling with me."

"She's dating Kid?" How the hell do I miss out on all the juicy gossip? "Does Shinigami-sama know?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

I shook my head. "Still...you've never gone after a woman in a relationship! Can't you just back off and find some one else?"

"No."

"...No?"

"It wouldn't be the same...Chrona is...different." Stein glanced at a note on his desk, picking it up and looking at it, handling it gingerly. "If she was any other girl, I would've had her already. But she's a challenge and...I can't find it in me to give up."

I just watched Stein closely. For some reason...I pitied him.

I sighed. "So...I guess I'll help you then..."

ooooooooooooo

lol spirit is going to use his lady powers...

is chrona screwed? dundundadun!

plz review :) 


	19. Chapter 19

whootness! chapter nineteen! XD

xYourDearlyBeloved: lol yes the thickness is thickening...thickly...lol i was just moving back to iowa for school and family :3 (i was in wyoming before..im gunna miss those mountains!)

BlackDragon987: lol he might...or might not...remember that spirit can be a charmer when maka isn't mentioned :3

BeastGirlrayven: lol run away, stein! run away! *stein sits in chair smoking, looking confused* i said RUN damnitt! *attacks him with a baseball bat while kid watches,  
>laughing*<p>

KuriSari: lol yeah it's taking a while to lead up to it...chrona is hard to butter up :P

enjoy!

ooooooooooooooo

Stein POV

"So you're sure about this?" I asked. I felt like an idiot for doing this, but I was willing to do anything to get Chrona to see me in a good light.

"Of course I'm sure!" Spirit insisted. "Now go do it!" He shoved me around the corner and out into the hall that led to Chrona's room.

I was dressed in some stupid white tux, holding a bundle of yellow roses. I felt like an ass. I turned to Spirit. "Damnitt, this is rediculous!" I whispered harshly, trying to not let Chrona hear me. "I gave her flowers before and she left them in the hall! She'll just kick me out!"

"It's different in person, you jackass," Spirit replied snidely. "She won't know you mean it if the only way you can show affection is when you hide yourself. If you want her to trust you, you need to be more upfront!"

"And what if Kid's there?" I wasn't scared of Kid, but I hated akward situations.

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" I huffed and composed myself, walking to the room and taking a deep breath before knocking.

Kid POV

I was sitting in Chrona's room with her. I had just gotten back from another mission and decided to spend time with her rather than heading home. I felt like maybe I should keep a closer eye on her. I didn't like that I had to leave her by herself...and I REALLY didn't like that Stein had his eyes on her.

"It sounds like it went well," Chrona commented. I had just finished telling her about the mission.

I smiled. "Yeah, it did. Of course, I could have gone without Liz's whining that it was too creepy or whatever."

We were interupted by a knock.

I looked to Chrona. "Were you expecting company?"

She shook her head. "No, Maka had come by earlier."

Odd..."Would you like me to answer it?"

She blushed. "If you want..."

I stood and opened the door, thinking that maybe if it wasn't Maka, it would be Liz and Patty checking up on me. I wasn't expecting to see Stein standing there.

In a white tuxedo holding flowers, no less.

"Oh, hey Kid," He greeted calmly. "Chrona here?"

I felt my eye twitch. "Yes," I growled. I turned to Chrona on the bed. "It's you're admirer, dear," I told her, opening the door further to show Stein there.

She went red and stood. "Hello, Professor," She greeted. "What brings you here?"

He came in and held out the roses for her. "I just came to see you. I had seen these roses and they reminded me of you," He smiled. "And I thought that maybe you'd accept them if I gave them to you in person..."

I watched on as Chrona frowned at the gift. "Professor...You know I won't take these..." She clarified. I supressed my smile by biting my cheek. "I appreciate all of this, but I'm with Kid-kun. I love him, not you. I'm sorry." She bowed slightly.

Stein POV

I was frozen. Bad enough Kid was watching, but he was watching me be rejected.

By his girlfriend.

Why the hell did I think I should accept Spirit's advice? The man's divorced for crying out loud!

I laughed nervously, running the back of my neck. "Yeah...sorry. I know you do..." I had never been so humilated in my life. "I suppose I'll just leave you be now...  
>Night, Chrona."<p>

She nodded and I headed out, seeing a small smirk on Kid's face before he shut the door behind me. I sighed and began to head back. When I turned around the corner, Spirit was waiting.

"So, how'd it go?"

I snapped. I pinned him to the wall. "How do you think it went?" I hissed.

"Whoa! Hey! What happened?"

"She turned me down again! That's what happened!" I let him go with an irritated huff. "Maybe I should just give up..."

"No way!" Spirit grabbed onto my shoulder. "You can't give up! You'd just be confirming her fears! That she doesn't mean anything to you and you're just using her!"  
>Actually...I kinda was using her..."You need to keep trying!"<p>

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess...But what now?"

"We just need a new plan is all."

Kid POV

After Stein left, I looked to Chrona, who was blushing darkly.

"K-kid-kun, I'm so sorry," She said. "He's been so insistnt and I keep telling him 'no' but it doesn't seem to be enough-"

I cut her off by crossing the room to press my lips against hers. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her melt, her arms moving around my neck. When I pulled back, I rested my forehead on hers. "Chrona, you didn't do anything wrong. There's nothing that will change Stein's mind about you. I don't like that he has his eyes on you, but I can't blame him either."

She smiled. "Th-thank you, Kid-kun,"

I took her hands from around my neck and held them in mine. "Chrona...I don't know about you staying here alone..."

"I don't understand," She admitted, searching my face.

"I don't trust Stein's ability to...hold himself back." I clarified. "He's always been the type to go after what he wants no matter what that'll cost...and what he wants is you. I can't change his mind, but I can do my best to keep you...safe." I took a deep breath. "Chrona...I was wondering if...you'd like to live at my house."

Her eyes widened. "Live...with you?"

I nodded. "Yes, I...I already spoke to my father about it and he says that he has no problem with letting you leave the Academy. And Liz and Patty seemed excited. They started going on about how they'd love to dress you up and take you out. And I...I just want you...with me..." I bit my lip and blushed. "I understand if you don't want to, but...I just thought I'd offer..." When I looked back up at Chrona, though, she just had a smile on her face, her eyes glazed over looking as though she was about to cry.

"Oh, Kid-kun, I'd love to!" She threw her arms around me in a tight hug which I returned gratefully.

I could hardly believe how amazing this all was.

oooooooooooo

lol stein got owned again

are u all on the edge of ur seats yet? :3

plz review 


	20. Chapter 20

chapter twenty! whootwhoot!

LonelyButters: lol i know spirit acts like he's just scewing with stein :3

BeastGirlraven: lmao! ikr? stien in that made me laugh so hard i cried! XD

BlackDragon987: thx hun :)

xYourDearlyBeloved: *blush* no reason, huh? lol n thx hun :3

KuriSari: yeah it's over for now...but my connection here totally kicks rocks so idk how fast my posts will be :( lol n yes kid is nasty :3 he's smexy so he can be lol

Captin Kidette: lol twas sweet and no stein cant give up on his fantasy! we'd brand him a quiter and scientists dont quit easily lol

sOul FAN-addict: lol yeah kid and chrona both need to be pushed in the 'right' direction :3

lol thx everyone! enjoy chapter twenty! 3

ooooooooooo

Stein POV

I quickly changed back into my stitched up labcoat, not willing to talk through town in that get up. When I came out of the stall (A/N: at the Academy, remember? lol),  
>Spirit was standing there leaning agaisnt one of the sinks.<p>

"I just don't get it!" He said. "Chrona turned you down again?"

"Yep," I wound my screw. "I just wish I knew what to do to catch her attention."

"Well...how'd you get her to talk to you before?"

"I didn't. She and Kid hit bumps and they came to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Kid asked her out and came over to tell me off and I told him he wouldn't keep her satisfied, and it seemed to strain on them," I explained in a dull tone. Really, what did it matter?

"Oh," Spirit went quiet, the information obviously not as amusing or usefully as he thought it would be. I sighed.

"C'mon. Might as well walk you to work,"

oooo

When we walked into the Death Room, we were immediately greeted.

"Hey, wassup~!"

"Good morning, Shinigami-sama," Spirit saluted, making him look like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes, smiling at his antics. "How are you today?"

"Oh, can't complain, ya know," Shinigami-sama replied. "But so far, so good~!"

"Why, what happened?" Spirit inquired, curious.

"Oh, you don't know~?" Shingami-sama teased playfully. "My dear Kid has asked his little girlriend to live with him and she said yes~! Not that I doubted she would,  
>but it's still so nice to see my cute little Kid so happy~!"<p>

I froze. Chrona...was moving in...with KID?

"Gotta go!" I shouted quickly, running out of the room as fast as my feet could carry me. Of all times not to have my chair!

oooo

I had finally reached Chrona's room, panting and flushed. I tossed the door open, disregarding any manners I normally would've had around Chrona.

"You're moving in with him!" I demanded.

Kid and Chrona both stared at me in disbelief.

"H-hello, Professor..." Chrona mumbled, obviously uncomfortable.

Kid sighed. "Yes, she agreed to live with me, not that it's any of your business, Stein,"

I stalked over to them sitting on the bed. My attention was on my beloved pinkette. "You can't move in with him!"

"Why not?" She began to look offended.

"Why not? You've been dating for like three weeks! You can't move that quickly! You're both just kids!"

Kid stood from the bed, arms crossed and glaring at me. "So you think it's more suitable for her to live in a dungeon the rest of her days?" He asked. "We aren't doing this just because we're dating. I offered before and my father rejected it until he was certain she was devoted to Death City."

"You're dating!" I exclaimed. "Don't you think that'll put pressure on your relationship?"

"Don't pretend to be concerned!" Kid accused. "You just want to keep her here so you can sneak up on her and molest her!"

"Better than not touching her at all!"

Silence took over. Kid's face heated up and I took the chance to catch my breath and composed myself. Chrona cleared her throat to break the tension.

"Um...Kid-kun..." We both turned to the figetting pinkette, her gaze on the floor. "Um...Why...why haven't you touched me since...that time?"

Kid's face darkened further and I smirked.

Score.

ooooooooo

lol Kid's in a corner

plz reivew 


	21. Chapter 21

chapter twenty one!

LonelyButters: lol *blush* tis short because i wanted to update but not give too much away :3 *dark blush* glad i got u...excited...lol

xXxSAMxXx: teehee! i tried hard to think of how to lead up to that...big event lol n this was the best way :3

KuriSari: yes! epic fail! x)

BeastGirlrayven: how is kid gunna get outta this one? lol :3

BadRomanceLover: good to hear :) thank u 3

Captin Kidette: lol no worries hun it shall happen

enjoy!

ooooooooo

Kid POV

I felt my jaw drop. There was no possible way that Chrona found it appropriate to talk about us being...intimate with Stein in the room! Especially with all the crap he's pulled!

But there she was, gazing up at me with those wide beautiful eyes, her expression nervous.

I swallowed.

"Well, Kid," Stein smirked. "Aren't you going to answer her?"

I glared at him, seeing that stupid smirk on his face, his arms crossed in some superiority pose.

I took a deep breath and looked back at Chrona. "I...I'm not sure this is the time, dear,"

"But Stein is right," She said, standing from her bed. "You never touch me, not since that time before you asked me out. You told me people touch eachother when they're close. We're close, aren't we?"

I felt horrible seeing her so desperate. "Chrona, of course we're close." I held her hands in mine. "I haven't touched you...like that because I wasn't sure that's what you wanted," I explained. It was the truth. I mean, Chrona hasn't known about sex very long. Why was she so eager?

"But I do want it," She said, her face covered in a pink blush. "I stay up all night thinking of it, trying to make myself feel like how you made me feel," I heated up, becoming aroused. "I thought maybe...you'd do it again..."

Stein POV

I was no longer smirking, feeling myself harden as Chrona confessed her desires to her boyfriend right in front of me. I had no idea that Kid had actually touched her and I was curious to hear what he did. Must've been damn good to keep her up all nght...

I saw Kid, his face red and his pants bulging. no doubt that if I left, he'd happily tend to her.

And no way in hell was I missing that.

Kid figeted. "Um, Stein, so you mind giving us a little privacy,"

I frowned and crossed my arms again to keep my teacher status. "There's no way I'm leaving so you can indulge in some perverted game," I scoffed, though really all I wanted was to grab a video camera and keep them in frame while they got down and dirty.

...I have a problem...

Kid scowled at me. "There is no 'game' here, you dolt! I'm trying to console her and your making it uncomfortable!"

"Why?"

We both turned to Chrona in confusion and shock. She frowned at both of us. "Why is it uncomfortable?" She repeated. "Because Stein has offered to touch me and you get jelous even though you aren't doing anything? Are you keeping me just so he can't have me?"

"Oh, Chrona, no!" Kid said. "I love you! I don't want him to touch you because...because I don't want you to have someone like him only to be disappointed with me!"  
>He confessed.<p>

The room was silent and I felt the smirk crawl back on my face. "Well, well..." I stepped closer and placed a hand on Kid's shoulder. "So my little offer made you feel intimidated. And now you can't touch your girlfriend because you don't want to disapoint her and make her run to me," I laughed. I shouldn't have...I knew it made me come off as cruel, but hell, it was so damn funny!

Kid tossed my hand off. "Shut up!"

A giggle broke the tension. We both looked and saw Chrona giggling lightly. "Oh, Kid-kun!" She smiled. "I would never be disappionted! I loved how you touched me before. Why would I think any different now?"

Kid blushed. "I...I just think about it and...Chrona I don't know everything about it and...he...does..."He admitted, hanging his head slightly.

I grinned at Chrona. "That's true, Chrona," I rubbed in, leaning on Kid's hung head, my elbow jabbing into him. "I have a lot more experience."

Chrona rolled her eyes. "So Kid-kun doesn't want to be embarrassed and Stein knows everything?"

Kid nodded and I just smiled.

She looked to me. "So teach him everything. I want my boyfriend to touch me!"

...Huh?

oooooooooooo

lol

im evil...

plz review *passes cookies* 


	22. Chapter 22

chapter twenty two!

BlackDragon987: lol thinkening thickness...man that came out wrong...

LonelyButters: *blush* really? O.o

Ny: awww~! thank u hun :3

Captin Kidette: tis chocolate chip

Rawr: um...well, thats not what i intended it to translate as *blush* but i guess looking back on the chap, i can c how u got that

KuriSari: teehee! chrona is becoming naaauuughty~!

DarkdemonRaYven: nice new penname! n...i didn't mean it as yaoi, but i c how people thought that lol

sOuL FAN-addict: lol an evil chrona is so awesome

xXxSAMxXx: teehee :3

Lorna Roxen: lol im getting on it

enjoy!

ooooooooo

Stein POV

I couldn't tell you how long we stood there, Chrona looking frustrated, her arms crossed, while Kid and I stared at her. I'm sure he had the same expression I did: wide bug-eyes, face red...absolute disbelief. And with me...a mixture of arousal.

I wound my screw to break the tension and regain my senses. "I'm...sorry?"

Chrona gave me a hard stare. "You've been bugging us nonstop about 'teaching' Kid how to touch me and now he won't because he's afriad he'll screw up! So...  
>whatever you were planning...get to it!"<p>

"Chrona!" Kid shoved my elbow off of his head. "You can't be serious!"

"I am serious! I want to help you get over this..." Chrona's gaze hit the floor, grabbing at her arm.

"I don't want him touching you!" Kid fussed.

"I don't either but at least you wouldn't worry about us being...intimate," Chrona figetted. "Please just...try." She looked up at her boyfriend with those big pleading eyes. I should've felt like an ass for putting a young couple in a position like this, but instead only one thought came out of my head...and I was just dumb enough to blurt it out:

"Damnitt, Chrona, I think I'm in love with you."

They both just looked at me like I was insane.

Kid POV

I thought I was going to loose my mind. I still couldn't believe that Chrona decided that this was an appropriate time to bring this all up.

I turned back to her, shaking my head. "Chrona, if you wanted us to be closer, you could have said something. I can overcome whatever problems I have,"

"I didn't need to tell you the first time when you touched me."

"You asked if I could help you,"

"I was going to ask you to pass me the book on the desk,"

"..." Oh...So...I threw myself at her and she liked me enough to accept. "...Ah...Still a great day..." I muttered, more to myself but I caught her blushing, a smile on her face.

It was true. The taste of her was imprinted on his mind. Not that he wouldn't mind a little...refresher.

"So...Are we gunna do this?" Damnitt, Stein.

"Would you chill out, you horny bastard!" Damnitt now I was sounding like Soul.

Stein put up his hands in defense. "Just asking...The suspense is killing me."

"Then don't cause problems like this!"

Stein rolled his eyes. "You're right. No one should cause problems that they aren't willing to fix."

I eyed him skeptically. "Really, now?"

He nodded and came over to stand next to me. "Yes, absolutely. Any time you cause a problem, you should be man enough to step up and solve it." He put his arm slung around me. "So let's get to solving it."

Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine.

oooooooooo

lol

theres ur yaoi people

plz review 


	23. Chapter 23

chapter twenty three!

xYourDearlyBeloved: lol well there were people asking for it so...i added it last minute lol and yeah, woman :3 i really havent been clear on my gender i guess lmao

xXxSAMxXx: lol that would be funny!

Lorna Roxen: whootwhoot!

DarkdemonRaYven: *hands rago to you for your nosebleed and fans u* no need to faint! lol

XxxBloodyXAngel:Xxx: *blush* aww~! thx hun :3

KuriSari: teehee!

BlackDragon987: kid totally could yeah x)

enjoy!

oooooooo

Kid POV

I froze at the contact, my face heating up. Stein took advantage of my state and slipped his tounge into my mouth, making me jolt in shock. I may have nothing against homosexual realtionships, but I had never thought that I'd ever make out with another man! Especially one that was my professor!

I pushed him away, glaring. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He only smirked and jerked his head towards Chrona. I looked at her, confused, and saw that her face was red, jaw dropped slightly and her eyes wide.

Stein leaned in closely to my ear. "I suppose you never learned that a lot of girls are into watching that sort of thing?" I just shook my head numbly, making him chuckle. He pulled back and looked at Chrona. "Did you enjoy that?"

Chrona shut her mouth, her face darker-if possible-and her gaze darted between the both of us. "I...uh...a little..." Her eyes darted all over the room, unable to focus on anything.

I saw Stein smirk out of the corner of my eye and he stolled over to Chrona, standing behind her. "Tell me, Kid," He pulled her arms abover her head, making her squeek cutely as he looked at me. "What did you do? When you touched her before?"

I was tempted to loose it; to tell him to get his hands away from her before I chopped them off...But I remembered that Chrona wanted this and gave her a small smile,  
>showing her I was willing to play along. "I had caught her trying to masterbate," I said. "So I had to show her how."<p>

"Really?" Stein grinned.

I went to stand close to Chrona, feeling her panting breaths hitting me. "Really..." I bunched her dress in my hands, revealing her wet panties. I placed a single kiss on her neck and pulled them down her long legs, exposing her lower half. "It was incredible to hear all of the sounds she made just from teasing her a little..." I looked at Stein with a growing smile and saw him beginning to perspire. "She tastes amazing, too."

That did it. He ground his teeth together, supressing a groan and letting out a low hum instead, laying his free hand on her now bare stomach. Chrona gasped at the contact and shivered. "You tasted her?"

"Kept me up for days just thinking about it," I replied. I turned back to Chrona, kissing her softly before placing my fingers at her entrance and teasing her by trailing my fingers back and forth lightly.

Chrona POV

I had never thought that Kid would ever go along with this. In all honesty, I had been hoping that he'd at least get jelous enough to throw Professor Stein out and turn to me demanding that I never see him again and ravaging me senseless for good measure. I loved him when he got agressive.

Now though, Kid was teasing me as Professor Stein had me restained. Not the result I had been looking for, but it felt wonderful to be at their mercy. And I was touched that Kid put away any insecurities he had just because he wanted to make me happy.

I moaned when he slipped a finger into me, thrusting it in and out before adding another finger. I had done it to myself enough but when he did it, it became even more pleasurable. I felt Kid rest his other hand on my thigh while Professor Stein moved the hand on my stomach upwards to feel my breasts through my bra.

My back arched and my eyes went wide as I moaned. I loved their hands all over me. After praying and hoping that Kid would finally touch me again, I was in paradise.  
>Not only was he granting my wish, but he was letting his professor touch me, too. And though I loved Kid...it was arousing to think that Stein wanted me like this. I hate to admitt it, but after so many years of being tossed aside without second thought...being able to have men actually want me..made me feel like a woman rather than some niave child.<p>

I tossed my head back and nearly screamed as Kid pulled his fingers from me, only to trail it just far enough to touch my clit, tweeking it a bit. I widened my legs to gain more of that feeling, turned on beyond belief. I barely even noticed Kid moving to unbutton my collar so he could kiss and lick my neck. Professor Stein seemed to have liked the idea because he quickly followed Kid's lead on the other side of my neck.

My eyes rolled back in my head. I was dizzy from the sensations of both Kid's smooth shinigami skin and Professor Stein's rough stubble. It didn't help at all that Kid was still tweeking and rubbing my clit, making me gasp, moan and squeek.

My legs began to feel weak and threatened to give way. I think they caught this because they pulled back and Kid nodded to Professor Stein over my shoulder. Kid removed his hand from my pussy, making me groan in frustration.

"Don't worry, dear," Kid said, tucking some hair behind my ear. "You'll be completely satisfied before the night is through."

Professor Stein pulled his hand from my breast and grabbed my dress, pulling it up and releasing my wrists just long enough to toss is aside. I blushed darkly at this. I had finally come out of my haze of pleasure just long enough to feel a little self-concious. I almost wanted to hide myself and if Professor Stein hadn't been holding my wrists above my head I might've. Kid and I had spent a lot of time together and did make-out but he's never seen me like this.

I saw him looking now, those golden eyes taking in every detail. A blush was on his cheeks and I saw that he swallowed nervously. When his eyes met mine agian, he smiled and reached to unhook my bra. Professor Stein led me to the bed then and pulled my bra from me as a stumbled back. I clutched the quilt under me and my knees came up to my chest, blushing furiously. I couldn't believe I was naked in front of two men, both of them looking at me with lust.

But I could handle it and I was eager for more.

ooooooooo

plz review :3 


	24. Chapter 24

chapter twenty four~!

hope ur all enjoying the threeway so far lmao ;)

first, responses to the other chapter twenty two reviews my cell didnt send me:

LonelyButters: yes i did and shall :3

Twich1995: granted and thank u

and now twenty three:

KuriSari: *blush* im flattered

LonelyButters: glad u like :3

Captin Kidette: took forever i know but it's finally here lol

Twich1995: thank u hun :D

DarkdemonRaYven: lol no ur not hun. any gal would say yes to kid and stein :3

Lorna Roxen: granted

BlackDragon987: i think kid is just as surprised as u r! lol

XxxBloodyXAngelXxx: thank u hun :3

Ny: trying to work as fast as i can! hopefully i didnt take too long!

memogoth08: yum, right? lol

enjoy the continuation of the threeway!

oooooooooo

Normal POV

Chrona was shivering in anticipation. Her entire body was flushed and her heart was racing. She looked up at Stein and Kid, her eyes glazed over with lust.

Kid took in the sight shamelessly. It was hard to believe that his first time with her-with anyone-would be a threeway with his perverted professor.

Stein smirked and shrugged off his labcoat. "Come on, Kid, you can't expect her to be the only one naked,"

Kid blushed but followed Stein's lead, stripping down. He glanced over at Chrona every few seconds, the pinkette seeming to take in every detail of both Kid and Stein. The shinigami probably should have been jelous like he was when Stein first presented the idea but seeing Chrona like this made up for it. He loved the look of pure desire on her face, the way her legs quivered as she seemed to debate on whether to spread them or close them...He could almost swear he saw her precum dripping from her and pooling on the quilt.

He glanced over at Stein, all of them now naked and aroused. Kid gulped nervously. True, the young shinigami had a very nice body and his cock was of a good size...but Stein was a man, not a young man. His body was developed further than Kid's and that made him give off a superior masculine air. Kid found himself being almost grateful that the professor was there...

Stein wished like hell he had a camera. He was certain that he'd remember every detail about Chrona's body, but there'd be no harm in a hard copy of the events soon to come. "Mind if I have a taste?" He asked Kid, smiling evily. When the reaper shook his head, the stiched-up man strode over to the bed and grabbed Chrona's legs,  
>pulling her close and making her fall back on the bed. Her eyes flew open as Stein spread her legs, groaning at seeing her wet pussy.<p>

"P-professor!"

Kid was watching intently, waiting for Stein to begin finger-fucking her in order to get her sweet juices. Instead the professor kneeled down and dove his tounge into the pinkette, making her squeel in surprise.

Chrona tossed her head back at the new sensation, moaning and gasping loudly. She reached down and tangled her hands in Stein's hair. "Oh, more, please! Yes!"

Stein happily obliged, lapping at her precum as he thrusted his tunge in and out of her. Kid became aroused beyond belief and vaugely wondered if Chrona tasted better that way. The shingami crawled up on the bed and leaned over his beloved half-witch, taking in her expression of desperate need and pleasure. He began to go with his instincts and kissed and licked her neck as he teased her breasts.

Chrona could hardly breath as she moaned and gasped under the touches, licks, and kisses of the two men. She was dizzy now, lost in her lust. Whenever her eyes opened, she never really saw anything but blurs of color and flashes of light. It was as though her body was on fire. She began to near her climax, excited to finally cum to something other than her fingers.

Stein and Kid seemed to notice her body tense and she neared. Kid pulled back to take in her expression as his hands still teased and groped her. He needed to see what she looked like when she came. Unknown to Kid, Stein was yearning the same thing, but decided that he would have another chance later on that night and went to attacking her clit, sucking, nibbling and probing it with his tounge.

"Oh~! Pro-Professor! Yes, more! Oh, gawd! AH!" Chrona screamed out as she came, her body shaking.

Kid nearly came just watching her, precum leaking from the head of his cock. It took a lot of effort to keep himself from satisfying his urges. Stein pulled back and stood, taking in the view of her flushed and panting. It was amazingly gratifying to think that he had been the one to make her look like that. Of course, the professor wasn't done yet, though.

"Chrona, are you able to sit up?" Stein asked, ignoring Kid's glare.

Chrona nodded, still feeling dazed but eager for more. She sat up and closed her legs, awaiting Stein's next lesson.

"Tell me, other than Kid touching you, you two never did anything, right?"

Both Kid and Chrona blushed as the pinkette nodded.

Stein smirked. He had figured as much. He leaned over the edge of the bed, his face inches from Chrona's. "I just got done pleasing you with my mouth," He stated huskily. "Now, you need to learn how to do the same." He straightened his back again and held the base of his hard member. "So get to it."

Before Kid could react, Chrona hesitantly seated herself on the edge of her bed and grasped Stein's cock in her hand. Stein retracted his own hand and watched her as she licked the head, tasting his own precum. Stein groaned and Chrona took it as a sign that she was doing good and kept going, twirling her tounge now. Her other hand held on tightly to the quilt under her. Her eyes slipped shut and she took as much as she could into her mouth, sucking hard. Stein gasped, his legs nearly buckling at the sensation. He had quite a few blowjobs before, but Chrona was the best he had ever had.

"Damn, Kid, you lucky bastard," the professor gasped out as he pulled Chrona from his cock.

Chrona was confused. "I...D-did I do it wrong?" She was suddenly embarrassed and felt ashamed of herself.

"No, you didn't," Stein assured her. "I just don't have anything to teach you." Chrona sighed in relief and Stein smirked. "Now, go tend to your little boyfriend, just like you did for me."

Chrona blushed and turned to see Kid blushing darkly. She smiled and moved to all fours as she crawled closer to her love, grasping his cock like she had to Stein.

Kid jolted and gasped. "Ch-Chrona, you don't need to-" He was cut off by Chrona's mouth on the head of his cock, sucking lightly and moving her tounge along the slit. Kid's eyes rooled back into his head. He had to agree with Stein: he was a lucky bastard. The reaper could hardly believe that this was really Chrona...That he was indeed sitting on her bed as she sucked on his hard cock and his professor watched. Chrona took more of him in her mouth and moaned, beginning to bob her head. Kid began to pant and resisted thrusting up into her mouth for more of that heat.

Stein, unable to just sit back and enjoy the show, decided to speed things up. He got up on the bed, kneeling behind the oblivious pinkette. He spread her legs wider,  
>catching her attention, though she continued sucking Kid off as though her life depended on it. Stein took in the sight of her bent over, trailing his hands over her ass and making her shiver before diving two fingers back into her cum-soaked pussy.<p>

Chrona moaned loudly around Kid's cock, making vibrations tease the shinigami enough that he growled and grabbed onto her hair. Stein smirked at this and continued moving his fingers, wriggling them about. The sensation spurred Chrona on and she sucked harder, bobbing her head faster.

Kid had never imaginined Chrona to be so damn hott and confident doing something so intimate. Just the idea of this shy girl throwing off her insecurities all for him...

He yelled her name as he came, Chrona swallowing out of reflex before pulling back, making more of his cum spray onto her face.

Stein pulled his fingers back and flipped her onto her back, smiling at the sight of cum all over her face. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and he nodded back at her, picking her up before laying her back down so she was laying down on the bed properly. He turned to Kid. "Now, get in between her legs." Kid nodded and happily moved to his new position, looking down at Chrona, his mouth watering a bit.

Stein pulled back and watched on. "Now, use the head of your cock to tease her clit." The shinigami grasped his cock and moved closer, spreading Chrona's legs before stroking her clit. Chrona moaned and clutched the quilt. "Now..push into her slowly..." Stein watched on as Kid slowly pushed his cock into Chrona.

Kid groaned at the heat and tightness of her and Chrona gasped and moaned as she was filled up by Kid's cock. She had craved this feeling for so long but nothing could compare to the real thing. Her fingers and her imagination could never make her feel so damn good. Kid looked down to see her writhe and it took all he had to keep himself from plunging into her. Instead he kept his easy pace and slowly moved deeper into her until her heat until she was gripping him entirely.

"Oh, Chrona," He leaned down and kissed her passionately, not caring that Stein was standing right beside them, his own cock nearly throbbing. Chrona kissed Kid back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and rolling her hips upward. Kid hissed sharply at the friction and pulled his cock out only to push it back in, hitting her deeply.

"Oh, Kid-kun~!"

Both were completely lost in their dance of limbs and pleasure. Nothing else existed but each other. They didn't even notice Stien seating himself in the chair at Chrona's desk and begin pumping his cock. Stein was estatic...He was living out his fantasy.

Kid began to kiss and nibble at Chrona's neck as he slowly thrusted in and out of her frail form. It was the first time for both of them and Kid had no intention of ruining the moment. He wanted to make her scream and moan for him...He wanted it to last.

Chrona moaned and gasped as she felt her lover move inside of her. She had never felt so close to someone...So vunerable and yet so empowered. The thought of Kid wanting this as much as she did made her heart swell with happiness. She had never considered that a man would want her like this and spurred her on. She dug her nails into his shoulders and shivered in delight as Kid planted fierce kisses all along her neck and shoulders.

"Oh, Kid-kun, please~! Faster!"

Kid happily obeyed and began to thrust into her faster and harder, making her moan and squeel.

Stein watched on, sweat covering his form. He began pumping his cock faster, gripping it tighter. He loved the sounds coming from them: Chrona's moans and squeels as she held onto Kid for dear life and Kid's groans and growls as he plunged his cock into her tight pussy over and over again.

Chrona was meeting every thrust, screaming now as Kid hit her deep. "Oh, yes! More~!"

Kid was pounding into her mercilessly. He lowered his head to suck and nibble on her breasts and tease her nipples as he fucked her hard, feeling himself coming closer and closer to the edge.

"Chrona, I'm gunna cum," He warned, biting her earlobe gently.

Chrona responded by wrapping her legs around him and clutching onto him tighter, her head thrown back from being dizzy with lust.

Stien watched intently, panting as he heard the moans and screams escalate. He knew they were going to cum and he wanted to reach climax with them.

Within moments, Chrona was the first to cum, her entire body tensing as her eyes flew open. She screamed Kid's name and came hard, making her pussy tighter around Kid's cock. The feeling of her tight heat squeezing him made Kid loose it and he yelled out Chrona's name, filling her enough that it was actually seeping from her. Stein came at the sight of Chrona hitting her orgasm, grinding his teeth as his cum shot all over his hand and the floor, letting out a loud grunt.

Chrona collasped and Kid rolled over to lay beside her, holding her to him as he took in the sight of her. Just when he thought she could never look anymore beautiful...

Of course the sight of Stein smirking in the nearby chair quickly brought the shinigami back to earth.

'Damn pervert professor...'

oooooooooo

lol

plz review 


	25. Alert and Review Responses

now that ive done the threesome...no idea where im going with this now...

xYourDearlyBeloved: *revives u* lol

BlackDragon987: totally! pervy stein or no stein lmao!

KuriSari: lol im glad u liked it :)

DarkdemonRaYven: *revives u* omg dont die! =O

Twitch1995: thx hun :)

Lorna Roxen: maybe...i honestly have no clue!

xXxSAMxXx: ikr? i was thinking that while writing it lol

XxxBloodyxAngelXxx: yayness! *claps excidedly*

Captin Kidette: whoot whoot! XD

okay, i need ideas on where to go with it...

so if u could send ideas...that'd be awesome! then i can continue... 


	26. Chapter 25

okay chapter 25 for real :P

i want to tan everyone who gave...erm...suggestions and tried to help. i struggled with more ideas but figured what the hell, my randomness is what got the fic going to begin with so i can try that again :P

so lets see what happens lol

enjoy!

also to all my loyal fans, feel free to fallow me on twitter at djlee6

oooooooooo

Chrona POV

I was laying there catching my breath, still feeling Kid on top of me and his seed mixed with my cum and making my sticky all over the lower portion of my body. I didn't bother trying to do anything about it. I knew that semen was meant to make a woman pregnant and not only did I have his cum all over me, but Professor Stein's cum all over my floor and chair from him jerking off. But I never menstrated so I didn't bother trying to use protection. No point in wearing a condom if there's no risk of becoming pregnant, right?

At least...I think so...

"Damnitt, Stein!" Kid was flustered and irritated now, pulling on his abandoned black boxers and his white blouse, though not bothering to button it. I have to say, I enjoyed the sight.

Stein groaned, winding his screw. "What now? I'm tired," He complained lazily, slumping in my chair, not bothering to cover himself. I had to smile. It was one of the reasons I chose Kid over Professor Stein: his quirks were so cute.

"Don't 'what' me!" Kid went on. "You had me all worked up over nothing!"

"Nothing huh," Stein rolled out lazily, his head hanging back in a display of disinterest.

"Yes NOTHING!" I watched Kid closely, wondering what he meant. "You went on and on about how Chrona needed to be satisfied and I wasn't going to be able to do it on my own! And then, after all of that, you don't do a single DAMN THING!"

...I don't know...I seem to recall his tounge lapping at me like a cat drinking milk from a saucer...

Stein faced Kid now, looking annoyed. "What do you mean I did nothing? Sure I jerked off, but I wasn't gunna make Chrona take two cocks on her first go,"

I blushed darly at the statement. How vulgaric.

Kid took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, but I saw the way his soul was trembling with furiousity. I was sure Stein could see it too, but he didn't react much.  
>"Fine. Then I hope you got your fill."<p>

It was silent for a while. I glanced over at Professor Stein and it seemed like he tensed.

"My fill?" He finally questioned.

"Yes, YOUR FILL," Kid emphasized, crossing his arms over his chest. "You got what you wanted. I'm convinced that I can satisfy Chrona on my own. Really, what I'm happy about is that we all came to the conclusion before you ever had sex with her."

Stein POV

I...hate myself...

Why the hell didn't I FUCK HER?

I could only manage to sit there in dumb silence as Kid turned back to Chrona who was still laying on the bed in all her naked glory.

"Are you okay with that, darling?" I grit my teeth together at his tone as he looked at her lovingly. The lucky bastard.

Chrona blushed, a small smile on her face as she sat up and brought her knees to her chest and covered herself with the quilt. "Y-yes...I just want you to be able to touch me like that," She admitted sweetly. Kid smiled at this and leaned over to kiss her softly.

I had to work hard to keep my composure.

Rather than tossing the chair I was sitting on at Kid and throwing Chrona over my shoulder to drag her away with me-like I wanted to-I just shrugged and began to dress. "Well, I've done my job then." I pulled out a ciggerette and lit it, taking a long and slow drag as I headed out. "See ya both later," I waved over my shoulder at them and offered a smile, even though I was screaming inside. Once I closed the door behind me, I maintained a steady and calm pace until I was safely outide the building at which point I nearly ripped my screw out.

oooo

Kid POV

I had no idea how long Stein had been gone, but I didn't care when I had Chrona close to me like this, her arms wrapped around my neck. I was laying on top of her again, suddenly wondering why in the hell I tried to dress when I wanted nothing more to have her under me again, screaming my name like before.

Our kisses were heated and Chrona was letting out soft melws and letting her soft fingertips dance over what skin she could find, smiling into our kisses whenever I groaned or panted.

"Oh, Chrona, you're amazing," I whispered as I began kissing her neck and shoulders. It was true...I never would have thought she would be so soft and serene and yet such an intense lover. Such a deadly combination...And it made me hotter for her than I had ever thought possible.

She blushed cutely. "So are you." She kissed me and we locked gazes. "Thank you, Kid-kun. I'm happy that we finally did this."

I felt my face heat up, but I grinned all the same. She was mine now...And nothing could take her from me.

ooooooooo

short but it works

I shall continue...but idk how...might have a sequel later on but idk...

plz review 


	27. Chapter 26

chapter twenty six

DarkdemonRaYven: thx hun :3

KuriSari: lol

Blackdragon987: lol thx hun :)

Kalorne: yes...yes he did lmao!

enjoy!

oooooooo

Stein POV

I was pacing my lab now, wallowing in self pity. Ever since I came home several hours ago all I've done is kick myself for not taking the chance to fuck Chrona while I had an opening and occassionally I had to stop my pacing due to the growing buldge in my pants. I lost count of the number of times I had to stop and start to stroke my hard cock thinking about her.

It was all glued to my memory: The way she threw her head back to moan and scream...The way she panted and writhed...The way she completely lost herself as she came...The way she tasted.

Dear lord, I love the way she tasted! I had never had a girl that was as sweet as that adorable pinkette.

And it seemed I never would again.

Kid had been very clear that he had no intention of letting me near Chrona again and she didn't seem to care much. After I was able to make her sound like that-using my tounge and hands alone-you'd think she'd be eager for more! Hell, I'd share her with Kid! Why can't he do the same for me? Little bastard...

oooo

Kid POV

Time seemed to fly by. After Stein left, I had stripped myself of my clothing again and made love to her again and again, Chrona eagerly responding to each touch, each kiss, each thrust...

I loved how she lost all of insecurities. Even when we were only making out, she had a boldness to her, and it only strengthened when we made love. She became wild and desperate. Absolutely delicious.

After hours of our bodies sliding along each others and exchanging touches and sweet sounds, we were laying next to each other, panting.

I held her against me, both of us gazing at the ceiling. I couldn't hold back the smile on my face. I was happier than I had ever been.

Chrona sighed happily and leaned over, kissing me softly. "Mmmm, Kid-kun, that was wonderful."

I blushed and kissed her back, equally tender with my touch. "I can't take all the credit," I joked.

She smiled and nuzzled against me. I wrapped my arms around her and took a deep breath, taking in her scent mingled with the aroma of sweat and cum.

After several moments a thought occured to me and I smiled. "Chrona, I need to speak with my father about something for a moment...Do you mind?" I felt almost guilty for asking, but I needed to do it...to at least try.

She giggled cutely. "Of course not."

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly before getting dressed, too eager to see my father to check my symmetry and smiled as I ran to the Death Room.

oooooooooooo

lol short

SHORT CHAPTERS MAKE U READ MORE! XD

plz review 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven...

Captin Kidette: *takes a bow* thank u :3

sOuL FAN-addict: sorry hun lol i know i have a horrible habit of doing that!

xXxSAMxXx: WAY ahead of ya! ;)

KuriSari: true they do what? *confuzzled*

Strawbery Watermelon: *blush* really? :D

enjoy!

ooooooooo

Chrona POV

I stepped from my shower, sighing in content, a smile on my face. It was so strange...For years I was stuck with that miserible expression and now I was actually smiling...It was an odd feeling but I loved it.

It was drawing into the evening, so I didn't bother dressing up to go out. Instead I pulled on a white nightgown-of a silky material-with pink lace. As soon as I was dressed, Ragnorak came out, stretching and yawing.

"Damnitt, you know how irritating it is to be stuck inside you all day while you get pimped by that pervert?" He complained.

Normally I'd blush and shrink from these comments, but after the day I just had, I really had nothing to shy away from. "I do appreciate it," I said, smiling. He grumbled a bit and I giggled. "Maybe I could make it up to you. A special breakfast tomorrow for our last morning at the Academy?" We were moving into Kid's mansion tomorrow...Such a surreel thing, but I was excited.

Ragnorak perked up at this. "Yeah! Bacon! Aaannnnd...uh...eggs! And...bacon..."

I rolled my eyes, smiling before going into my room and sighed. There was the evidence of my activities. My bed was strewn apart. My pillow on the floor, where Professor Stein's semen was still splattered all over. I sighed. I didn't feel like cleaning it up, but I had to.

Knock, knock, knock.

...Uh-oh...

"Chrona?"

"Maka?" OH GAWD! I could hear Ragnorak snickering and he retreated, though I was sure, that he was still watching me.

"Yeah, can we come in?"

WHAT? "We?"

"Yeah, Soul's with me."

FUCK! I panicked, my eyes darting all around my room, finally settling to cover Stein's...left overs...with my already strewn quilt.

Only to see that my sheets were covered with sweat and cum.

"J-just a moment!" I shouted back. I pulled the sheets up and bundled them all up before tossing them on the floor with my quilt. My face still flustered, I made my way to the door and opened it for them.

Maka greeted me with a smile, Soul fallowing her.

"Hello, Maka...Soul," I smiled back. Please don't look under my bedding, please don't look under my beddng, please don't look under my bedding...

"Just came by to give you these books." Maka said, going over to my desk.

Soul POV

I liked Chrona just fine, but coming down into her little dungeon room wasn't exactly the most fun to a cool guy like me. Maka on the other hand, she loved coming to visit Chrona, her excuse this time being 'don't you think she'd love these?' Hell if I know.

I looked over and saw Chrona figetting as she watched Maka set the books down. Looked like she didn't want us there...

"Whoa, Chrona," I mummbled. I was able to take in her appearance, seeing her in an almost see through nightgown that clung to her form.

She looked at me, frowning. "What is it?"

I shook my head, coughing to break the tension and keep Maka from noticing me staring at her best friend. I decided to look around the room, and saw that I made a very bad desicion. Her entire bed was stripped, her bedding on the floor. And the air smelled like...

Like sex?

I had to supress a snort of laughter. No wonder Chrona looked so damn uncomfortable to have us here. "Well, looks like we're interupting you doing laundry, huh, Chrona?" I said, giving her a knowing look.

She obviously wasn't as clueless as I first thought, because she smiled back, nodding. "Yes! I...I was just about to take it all to be washed."

"Do you need help?" Damnitt, Maka.

Chrona stumbled, but luckily I was there. "Maka, she's not a little kid. She can wash her own bedding." I grabbed a hold of her arm, leading her out, despite her protests. "See ya, Chrona!"

"Bye!" Came a cheerful reply before the door closed.

Kid POV

I was with Dad in one of the separate rooms of the Academy...His chambers, so to speak. He was going through drawers in his search.

"I just can't believe it's finally here," he said. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was choked up.

I smiled, uncomfortable that my dad was getting emotional, but happy that he was reacting well. It meant a lot that he cared so much for my happiness.

"Yes, here it is!" He turns and hands me the small black velvet box. I take it, smiling up at him.

"Thanks, Dad," I gave him a brief hug before leaving, waving back at him. I had to leave before I began to get too worked up. It was too late at night, but there was always tomorrow.

I gripped the velvet box tightly and smiled.

There was always tomorrow...

ooooooooo

THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!

*confetti* 


End file.
